My life in the end: Start and End
by lobunaluna
Summary: Desconfianza, temor a la muerte, traiciones y sentimientos que no encuentran su lugar en este mundo. Milo sabe que a medida que pasen los días, la posibilidad de ser usado es mayor a la de rescatar a su hermano. Ahora no depende solo de él hacer lo correcto... más que nunca necesita de sus amigos... Aunque duda que algunos lo sigan siendo...
1. Prologo

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

 ** _My life in the end: Start and End._**

 _Prólogo: El final de un mundo._

...

Calvera caminaba por la gran escalera de piedra, mirando siempre hacia el frente con el mentón erguido y con los ojos fijos solo en un punto. Detrás suyo el pueblo mira expectante hacia la sima en donde aguarda el hogar de su señor Quetzalcóatl. Las plumas en su tocado ceremonial se mecen a medida que el viento las agitas a cada paso dado hacia la sima.

Ella, Calvera, hija por adopción del gran Quetzalcóatl y representante del gran señor ante el pueblo de la serpiente emplumada acaba de cumplir 15 años. Su padre y dios ha informado que con esa edad ahora recae sobre sus hombros una gran responsabilidad.

Llega al final de la escalera y observa la gran entrada, soldados de la serpiente emplumada se arrodillan ante cada paso dado... Para ellos, Calvera, es lo equivalente a una princesa y también la vocera de la voluntad de su gran señor.

No es lo equivalente, es una princesa... Dado que por sangre o no es la hija de su benévolo señor. Además que ella es tan benévola como su padre, para todos ellos es un placer arrodillarse respetuosamente a su paso.

Ya dentro en la recamara principal, Quetzalcóatl aguarda sentado en su trono humilde de piedra. Obsequio del pueblo, cada artesano colaboró en la creación de dicho objetó poniendo aunque sea un humilde detalle. Calvera se arrodilla ante el poderoso ser y le escucha pacientemente.

"...quiero que tu y Quetzal sean los guardianes de mi pueblo..."

Los quetzal trinan ante las palabras de él, Calvera alza la mirada y el collar de su señor es transferido a su persona.

..."Con ese objeto Quetzal, el gran guardián, responderá solamente ante ti"...

Le extiende su mano para que se ponga de pie, Calvera la toma y le sigue los pasos mientras le escucha recitar las sugerencias de como tratar con el gran guerrero Quetzal... Todo indica que a este le gusta que se lo trate amablemente y se le despierte con sutileza.

"Sus alas", así se refiere Quetzalcóatl cuando habla del poderoso guerrero Quetzal. Se nota en su voz, mientras las aves trinan a su alrededor, que sin duda el guerrero Quetzal es tan amado, por el gran señor, como sabe que le ama a ella. Ambos son vistos con ojos de padre... Carne y metal, comparten el mismo afecto.

-Despierta Quetzal. - El gran guerrero Quetzal tiene un brillo en la mirada al escuchar la orden de Quetzalcóatl- -Te he traído un corazón, uno que te hará servir a tu pueblo a cada latido.

Calvera observa al gran guerrero Quetzal, este se arrodilla y su pecho es abierto. Su señor Quetzalcóatl le indica con la cabeza el pecho abierto de Quetzal, con algo de recelo se aproxima a él y toma lugar justo en el centró. Ella es el corazón de Quetzal y como tal protegerá al gran señor Quetzalcóatl y al pueblo de la serpiente emplumada.

Al principio, una vez Quetzal cierra su pecho, todo es oscuridad.

Luego todo es luz.

-Vamos a servir a nuestro padre y al pueblo que tanto ama, Quetzal, juntos.

Corre, tiene que llegar donde Quetzal. Se cubre la cabeza y polvo cae sobre ella junto a unos trozos pequeños del material que cubre el techo. La tierra tiembla, el gran océano ruge y del cielo cae fuego. Quetzal es lo único que puede proteger al pueblo... Quetzalcóatl no está, pero sabe cuales son sus deseos, la piedra en su collar se lo ha susurrado.

"Protege a nuestro pueblo".

Otro temblor, tropieza y se pone de pie... Tiene que llegar con Quetzal, el gran guerrero debe proteger al pueblo. Las piedras de fuego están destruyendo el hogar de su gente... El pueblo moriría si no hacia algo aunque sea con las piedras... Los temblores de la tierra no ayudaban, los volcanes rugían expulsando de sus temibles fauces la imparable e indómita lava.

Llego al fin al lugar donde descansará Quetzal... Solo el poderoso guerrero Quetzal salvaría al pueblo.

-¡Despierta Quetzal!

Grito mientras corría hacia él, los ojos de Quetzal brillaron al escuchar su voz al mismo tiempo que el lugar temblaba por completó. El pecho de Quetzal se abrió al tiempo que una grieta se habría en la tierra y la compuerta por donde había entrado se cerraba. El olor era nauseabundo, era algún aire toxico salido de las entrañas del mundo. Ingreso al pecho de Quetzal tras aspirar el letal aroma, su pecho dolía. Escucho la voz de su señor Quetzalcóatl susurrada a través del collar: "no confíes en mis hermanos".

Siempre decía eso y ahora no entendía por que lo decía nuevamente.

Observo las pantallas, mientras Quetzal le provee aire puro, sus ojos se cierran mientras ve el techo colapsar cerca de la entrada. Quetzal queda atrapado entre las vigas, sus manos se apoyan en los mandos y luego se deslizan tras quedarse inertes... Mientras ella emite suspiros que llaman a la muerte, aspiro una gran cantidad de aire tóxico, Quetzal trata de salvarle la vida mientras ella sigue en la inconsciencia. La gema brilla, mientras Quetzalcóatl obliga al corazón de la sacerdotisa seguir latiendo.

En la pantalla aparecen códigos que al finalizar su constante cambio concluyen en una única orden. "Entrar en hipersueño".

Los sistemas del Quetzal se reducen al mínimo, al mismo tiempo que solo se limita a rebajar los índices de temperatura dentro de la cabina para ralentizar el metabolismo celular de la joven de 15 años, pequeñas partículas son lanzadas al aire de la cabina las cuales son absorbidas por la piel nutriendo las células vitales de la sacerdotisa cuyo tiempo físico ha sido detenido.

Una vez que las sustancias toxicas ya no aquejan el cuerpo, la temperatura desciende y congela absolutamente el cuerpo... Dejado solo vivo el corazón, por obra de la gema en el cuello de la mujer.

Fuera, las piedras de fuego siguen cayendo desde el cielo. El mar sigue rugiendo y la tierra sigue temblando. Los temibles volcanes siguen lanzando su indómita lava al exterior y destruyendo el mundo.

Era el final de un mundo y el inicio de otro.

Le tomaría milenios al mundo volver aplacar su existencia y dar inicio una vez mas a la vida.


	2. Capitulo I

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

Capitulo I

Reyes y peones.

- ** _Mierda_**. -Milo dejo salir una risa entre dientes tras escuchar la expresión de Aioria. Era un cuatro contra cuatro: de un lado Defteros con él, Aioria y Shaka. Del otro lado Sasha con Camus, Aldebarán y Mu.

- ** _Aioria eliminado_**. -Notifico Defteros con voz mortecina- **_Escorpio atentó_**. -Con Aioria, eran dos los eliminados dado que Shaka había sido dejado fuera de combate por un ataque combinado de Mu y Sasha.

-Si, señor. -Milo respondió mecánicamente, a pesar que en el simulador en ese precisó momento tenia a Sasha enfocada en la mira. -Una menos. -Apretó el gatillo, anulado dado que era una practica en red con simulación, y el mecha Minerva fue impactado por un disparo de granada.-Fuera de servicio... Pero por las dudas... -Disparo único directamente al pecho del mecha.

- ** _Buen tiro, Antiko._** -Elogio Sasha, una vez desconectada del simulador.

-Gracias Mayor. -Replicó sereno, mientras trataba de dar con los tres faltantes. Camus y Mu no aparecían en su radar... Menos aun Aldebarán, de este no tenia idea donde estaba. Shaka y Aioria no habían llegado a descubrir el paradero de este antes de ser eliminados.

- ** _Aries eliminado._** -Informo Defteros.

-Bueno... Solo queda Camus. -Que sabe como me muevo y pienso, pensó amargamente. -Y Aldebarán- Por alguna razón, era incapaz de apretar el gatillo en los simuladores cuando sus amigos estaban enfrente. Solía disparar y dejar el mecha fuera de funcionamiento, pero evitaba dañar la cabina del piloto.

- ** _Acuario eliminado._** -Gruño Defteros.

-Ok... Alde ¿Donde te metiste? -El mecha circulaba entre las calles desérticas de La Habana, se había montado el escenario con fotos satelitales del lugar. - ¿Como puede el mecha mas grande desaparecer tan fácilmente...?

- ** _Que buena pregunta...-_** Milo agradeció no haber dicho nada comprometedor, dado que su canal de audio estaba enlazado al de Defteros- **_Sube algún lugar alto y explora con los sensores de calor._**

-Si, señor. -¿Donde se metió el grandote?- Alde... - Subió al edificio mas estable que encontró-Tengo que felicitarte, estas muy bien escondido. -La señal de ataque inminente comenzó a chillar, Milo movió bruscamente los controles y evadió el misil anti-mecha lanzado por su amigo- Hijo de la gran... -Los sistemas de amortiguación evitaron una fea caída- Espero a que tomara altura... ¿Señor pudo encontrar donde esta?

- ** _Estoy fuera... Me acaba de eliminar. Realmente esta bien escondido._**

¿Que Aldebarán había hecho que...? ¿Había sacado de combate al mayor de ellos? Aldebarán había eliminado al mas experimentado de todos (sin contar a Sasha). Cambio de arma por una de distancia más corta. El rifle era bueno, siempre y cuando fueras el cazador y no el cazado. Algo le decía que acababan de cambiar lugares. Él no sabia donde estaba su amigo, pero si había eliminado a Defteros tendría que estar cerca de la anterior posición de este.

-Scar. Busca la ultima posición del Géminis Dark y que lo saco de combate. -Sintió que le daría un infarto: explosión simultanea de cargas terrestres magnéticas-Claro... El Tauros tiene para llevar explosivos, dado que puede usarse en demolición de infraestructura enemiga- Debo andarme con ojo o me hará lo mismo que a Defteros- Scar, muéstrame desde donde vino el ataque hacia nosotros.

...

-Aldebarán... -El grandote sonrió, había eliminado al Scarlet Nedell de la misma forma que el Géminis Dark.- ¿Donde te escondiste todo el tiempo?

-No tendría gracia que te lo dijera Milo.

 _Puente. Al mismo tiempo._

-A cada momento, trabajan mejor con los mechas -Defteros observo a Sage atentamente.- Las táctica de Aldebarán, fue muy astuta elimino a Milo antes que este descubriera las trampas...

-Sospecho que quieres preguntar algo. -Era la única razón por la que se presentaría en el puente sin ser llamado.

-¿Por que entrenamos en "La Habana"? -Hizo una pausa- Señor, hasta donde tenia entendido... No participaríamos del ataque a la Isla de Cuba.

-Ordenes de arriba. -Fue la única respuesta que recibió de manera cortante.

-¿Participamos a pesar qué se notifico a las tropas que no lo haríamos?

-Alhena, el tono de voz. -Se levanto de su lugar y caminó hacia el hombre- Entiende, que respondemos a alguien.

-Que no esta en este navío-Replico Defteros- Vendió su alma al diablo, cuando acepto sentarse en ese lugar. -Tras decir esas palabras salió del puente. Al igual que él, Sage no era mas que un peón... Una pieza que podría sacrificar, quien sea que moviera los hilos, en cualquier momento.

-¿Y si la orden de eliminar a la piloto vino de aquí? -No creía creer eso- Me niego a aceptarlo, Sage no haría algo así- Pero siempre esta la posibilidad, nada es absoluto.

Apretando los dientes, Defteros siguió su caminó. Lo de decirle que había vendido su alma había sido un momento de rabia, pero ahora comenzaba a creer en esa probabilidad. Tantos años en el campo de batalla le hacia ver enemigos entre quienes considera sus amigos. Todos los demás integrantes del puente estaban completamente enmudecidos. Habían escuchado la duda del jefe de pilotos mecha y también las ultimas palabras que le dedico al comandante del navío.

 _Pista de despegue. Una hora después._

Milo observa a Ío, a lo lejos un par de latas vacías esperan. Están a un metro del borde de la pista de despegue. El francotirador lleva un rato sentado en el suelo esperando a disparar. Dado que las balas deben guardarse están usando rifles de perdigones. En cierta forma se siente un pequeño al usar esas armas. El disparo se escucha, es muy leve, pero ve como una gaviota se va al pisó.

-El objetivo eran las latas.

-¿Acaso nunca comiste gaviota asada? -La cara de Milo le saca una risa al francotirador, quien enfoca de nuevo su mira y tras varios disparos repetitivos hace saltar las latas.- ¿Que te parece?

-Que te toca ir hasta allá a acomodar las latas. -Informo Milo, mientras observa con los binoculares las cuerditas evitando que las latas cayeran por la borda- Y una cinta no aguantó. -El otro chasquea la lengua. -Ío... Yo...

-Es una guerra -La palabras fueron dichas de forma helada- Desde que entre al ejército, sabia que mi país no lo lograría. -Dejo el rifle de aire comprimido en el suelo y se fue acomodar las latas.

-Creo que te agradecerá que no les des tus condolencias. -El otro francotirador presente, un soldado llamado Albafica, le miro con pena. -Por mas gentil que sea tu intención, solo presionas una herida infectada que aun no ha tenido posibilidad de sanar.

-Mientras él estaba en las islas, olvidado incluso por dios, su hogar era destruido. -Observo a Ío realizar el camino de regreso- No me puedo imaginar como se debe sentir.

-No debes hacerlo. -Albafica le miro, de los tres presentes era el mayor... Los demás francotiradores habían pasado de su idea de práctica.- No le conocéis y hay veces que la empatía solo es un vendaje... Que te impedirá hacer lo correcto cuando es correcto.

-¿Y como sabes cuando algo es completamente correcto?

-Que gran pregunta... -Ío sin duda había escuchado la ultima parte- Todo depende de lo que traigas en tu mochila.

-¿Que mochila? -Albafica puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta de Milo.

-La mochila de valores que poseas, para mi lo correcto fue unirme voluntariamente al ejército para proteger a mi familia. -Ío sonrió y cerro los ojos- mis valores decían que sacrificar mi vida por mi país era lo correcto, para mi padre... Lo correcto era que me quedara en la isla, siendo un pescador como él.

-¿Que tenias en la cabeza para alistarte voluntariamente? -Albafica y Milo le miraron espantados, creían que el francotirador era un recluta forzado al igual que ellos.

-En Chile existía una ley conocida popularmente como la "ley honoris causa"... Si un miembro de cualquier familia se unía voluntariamente al ejército... Todos los restantes de dicha familia quedaban fuera del convenio militar internacional. -Milo junto los labios en una fina línea, estaba seguro que si esa ley hubiera estado en Grecia su hermano hubiera hecho lo mismo que Ío- Soy el... Bueno...era el mayor de siete. -Dejo salir un amargo suspiro- preferí darle la espalda a la posibilidad de que ninguno ingresara en las pruebas de los 16 y fui por lo seguro. Ofrecerme de voluntario y liberar a mis hermanos de semejante destino. -Miro a Milo- Y te toca disparar.

-¿En serio vas a azar la gaviota? -Pregunto Albafica al notar que el francotirador tenia el ave por las patas.

-Si me dejan si. -Milo tomo posición y observo las latas, termino sentándose en el suelo como Ío. Deseando tener un trípode para estabilizar bien el arma. Ahora entendía por que Ío había sugerido que fuera sin el trípode... No siempre podrían gozar de la ventaja de la situación ideal.

Sonrió y jalo el gatillo, una lata salto de su lugar. Paso la mira hacia la siguiente, el pequeño banderín que usaban para calcular el viento se sacudió sin clemencia. Tamborileo lentamente sus dedos en el arma, no quería quedar en ridículo ante los otros dos que sin problemas habían derribado las latas.

-Tienes que enseñarme a disparar desde el hombro de un mecha. -Comento al fin, sacando una risa al soldado de Chile.

 _Camarote, esa misma noche._

"Vendió su alma al diablo cuando acepto sentarse en ese lugar".

Las palabras lo habían atormentado todo el día desde que fueron dichas. Y le atormentaban por que había verdad en ellas. El Proyecto Assasin, (creación de Defteros y otros) presentado originalmente como un manotazo de ahogado bajo el disfraz del proyecto Centinela. Se había transguiversado de tal manera que ya no existía como tal. Defteros tenia muchas razones para estar furioso, él había creado el proyectó en si. Fue la voz de Defteros Alhena la que junto a esas personas y permitió crear los dos proyectos.

Claramente, en el proceso los políticos habían metido sus narices mas de lo que Defteros (de haberlo sabido) lo hubiera permitido. Sabia que de los creadores del proyecto, Defteros era uno de los pocos que aun vivía. Todos los demás habían muerto y por la escasa comunicación que se permitía entré militares en cierta forma comprendería si el hombre ignoraba esa información.

-Ellos son los reyes y nosotros los peones... -Encendió su computadora- Esto es el juego del rey, el rey dice y como idiotas cumplimos... -Había un mensaje esperándole.- necesitaba contar con los seis pilotos -Y por suerte uno de ellos me es incondicionalmente fiel.

Continuara.


	3. Capitulo II

**_Capitulo II_**

 ** _Desesperación._**

Se daba un baño.

Junto varias cacerolas, las cargo de agua y las calentó. Aunque solo fuera agua y unos panes de jabón que había encontrado en un motel aun envasados, agradecía como nadie lo supondría jamás ese baño. Los panes de jabón estaban tan secos que dudaba que fueran útiles. Aun así..

Necesitaba sinceramente bañarse.

La sangre corrió por el suelo de cerámica de la ducha averiada. Kardia tomo una de las cacerolas y se la volcó encima de la cabeza, el agua de lluvia (quería creer que limpia) arrastró la sangre de su cabello. Tomo un trozo de toalla y la humedeció, comenzó a pasárselo por el cuerpo y retirar todo lo que pudiera.

-Kardia.

-Estoy bien Calvera. No entres. -Pidió, no estaba ni de humor para hacer un chiste sobre su desnudez.- ¿Paso algo?

-No... ¿Vas a decirme que paso?

-No hay nada que contar Cal... Solo quiero bañarme. -Escucho los pasos de Calvera alejarse de la puerta del baño. En sus retinas aun estaba la imagen de lo que descubrió horas atrás y lo que había sucedido luego.

 _Habitación 128._

Calvera seguía revisando la ropa de hombre que había hurtado de distintas casas y tiendas vacías, principalmente casas. El recuerdo reciente, de Kardia cubierto de sangre, aun le preocupa.

"Ayúdame a juntar agua"

El soldado se había alejado de ella a explorar una fabrica cercana a pie, dijo que aguardara con los mechas y eso había hecho hasta que el volvió casi caída la noche con la ropa cubierta de sangre. Lo que hubiera descubierto sin duda se había llevado su voz y alterado su mirada llena de vida. Kardia nunca había dado señal de perturbarse por nada... Bueno si lo hacia lo disimula demasiado bien.

-¿Que descubriste?

 _Zona de edificaciones abandonada. 12 horas antes_

Kardia caminaba con extremo sigilo, por alguna razón cuanto mas al norte iban peor estaba la situación con los locales. Trata de revisar cuantos galpones y edificios grandes fuera posible dado que ahi solian acentarse antes los ejercitos.

No podía arriesgar a Calvera, por eso habia ido solo, y mucho menos a los mechas. Con cuidado se acerco a uno de los segmentos de la cerca perimetral. Corrió el tejido y se coló dentro del predio.

Algo no tenia buen olor ahí... Apestaba a muerto en todas partes.

El mugir de una vaca anunció la presencia de estos animales. Si Kardia pudiera leer español, hubiera notado que estaba entrando a un matadero... Con solo leer el cartel que anunciaba el nombre del frigorífico y matadero.

-Donde hay vacas, hay personas. -Movió sus dedos sobre el rifle, en su muslo estaba el arma que había quedado en su mecha (con la que había apuntado a Calvera durante el escape). Se dio vuelta veloz y el cañón del rifle quedo a menos de un metro del hombre mas cercano.- Carajo. -Susurro en griego, ganándose miradas de dudas de los hombres armados con palos y caños de acero.

-¿ _De donde sacaste esa arma?_

-No hablo español. -Soltó en griego, no metería la pata de hablar en ingles de nuevo- Como me dijo Calvera... -Se señalo a si mismo- _Griego_.

- _¿Dice que es griego?_ _-¿Que hace un griego aquí?_ _-¿Y si es una trampa?_ -Mientras ellos hablaban, Kardia con sumo disimulo sacó el seguro del arma. Al parecer la noticia que era Griego había servido para desorientarlo un poco, pero aun así no entendía nada y tranquilamente podrían estar hablando de matarlo.

Unas esposas fueron arrojadas a sus pies.

- _Póntelas, eso seguro lo entendiste._ -Kardia se puso en posición con el arma.- _Somos mas que él... -_ Comenzaron a acercarse- _Puede que no tenga balas... Y solo alardee._

Una ráfaga de balas sacudió la tierra delante de ellos, Kardia había disparado al suelo y luego echado a correr tras la confusión inicial.

 _Interior del matadero_

Kardia les escucho pasar corriendo, no podía creer que le pasaran de largó. Agradecía el viejo consejo de Aspros... Cuando escapas a veces es mejor buscar el primer escondite posible, hay ocasiones que el mas obvio es el menos revisado. Aspros les había dicho eso antes de enviarles a Perú por primera vez. Se los había dicho por si el mecha quedaba inutilizado y debían abandonarlo y buscar refugió hasta que pudieran retirarlos del frente.

Aguardo varios minutos y al fin salió con sigilosa andar y una meticulosa atención. Camino como se le había enseñado, en una posición que le permitiera el cuerpo a tierra y el erigirse rápido dependiendo de la situación.

El olor a sangre era insoportable, sin dudas las vacas allí no tenían un destino feliz.

Caminaba rodeado de medias reses aun sangrantes, tomo un poco de aire por la boca. Continuaba caminando, ya que estaba ahí exploraría un poco lugar... De momento nadie andaba cerca de él. Su pie derecho toco alguna mancha sangrienta y resbaló. Un disparó salió del arma, volvió a ponerle el seguro veloz mientras buscaba un nuevo escondite. Al mirar hacia atrás vio que su calzado dejaba un camino muy obvio.

No tardo en estar frente a alguien, una niña que tenia de su mano un niño más pequeño. Le hizo gesto de que guardara silencio. Las criaturas le vieron, en silencio, seguir su marcha sin hacer el menor ruido que alertara a los mayores.

Confirmado.

Había civiles y niños pequeños entre ellos.

No paso mucho hasta que se encontró con los adultos. Los niños se aproximan curiosos, los adultos le gritan algo mientras le amenazan con cuchillas y otros elementos para trabajar con la carne.

- _El arma al suelo._

-No entiendo que dices...

-Dijo que baje el arma. -Se dio vuelta y se encontró con lo que tal vez era el ultimo cura de América- ¿Entendió lo que dije?

-Si. -Hizo una pausa- Soy el capitán Kardia Antico de la ONU ¿Puede decirles que soy de los buenos? -El cura les hizo un gesto a los hombres y estos bajaron los cuchillos.

-¿Hay mas? ¿Aun existe la ONU?

-Si. -Fue una respuesta ambigua.- ¿Puede decirme cuantos son? Informaré a la ONU... -El anciano carraspeo.- ¿Que sucede? -Uno pregunto algo en español, luego que el cura tradujo todo.

-¿Por que disparo?

-Me asustaron -Algo le decía que debía ser sincero- ¿Usted no se asustaría si un montón de hombres aparecen con palos? -El cura volvió a traducirlo y las palabras circularon en español.

-Por favor, venid conmigo -Pidió el cura.

-Espero que tenga presenté que no le voy a dar mi arma a cualquiera... Lleva mucho tiempo de práctica dominarla -El cura no dijo nada y Kardia se limito a seguirlo.

 _Despacho del gerente. Dos horas después._

234 personas y otras 27 en camino.

Estas personas eran los hijos y nietos de los antiguos empleados del matadero... Habían creado un pequeño mundo dentro de las paredes. Cuando todo inicio, el anciano cura era un joven párroco hace poco asignado al pueblo donde Calvera aguardaba con los mechas. Kardia había dicho que lo habían dejado con un vehículo (no especificó cual) y estaba explorando el sector. No iba a decir que era un fugitivo de los "Seres" como le llamaba el cura. Como aun lleva el pantalón militar y una remera blanca no fue difícil hacerles entender que era soldado.

-¿Creen que pueda enviar ayuda?

-Hasta donde sabía... Están tratando de dominar el Caribe... Una vez lo hagan, quiero creer que el siguiente objetivo es la América continental.

-¿Pero vendrán? -El hombre solo quería escuchar una palabra.

-Si. -Hizo una pausa- pero no se cuándo.

-Con saber que vendrán... Es suficiente para nosotros. -No termino de decir eso cuando comenzaron los gritos. -¿Que sucede?

-Aguarde aquí -Kardia tomo el arma y salió fuera.

 _Pasillo_.

Era algunos de los "parientes" de Calvera... El primer sujeto no tenía buena pinta, hasta incluso Kardia diría que eso que llevaba era piel real de jaguar. El sujeto se corrió justo cuándo Kardia abrió fuego... No paso mucho hasta que un segundo apareció tras el soldado con una especie de espada. Kardia la esquivo y por reflejo disparo a la cabeza olvidando que las balas eran expansivas. La sangre cubrió su rostro.

-Ponga a todos en un lugar seguro. -Dijo al cura que se asomó para cerciorarse que pasaba lo que creía.

178 personas y 13 en camino.

Kardia estaba de rodillas en el suelo, cerro los ojos de la niña que había encontrado al inicio. El hermanito de esta estaba en brazos de una mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente. La criatura le había aferrado la mano a su hermano hasta el ultimo aliento.

-¿De donde salieron? -Pregunto, cuando el cura se acerco a él.

-Aparecen cada tanto... Llegaron hace varios meses... Antes de ellos éramos alrededor de 1000.

-¿Por que no me dijo que ellos andaban por aquí? -Miro a la niña- ¡Hubiera prevenido esto! Podría haber revisado todo el perímetro mientras hablábamos... -El anciano cura dejó salir un suspiro.

-Llevaban meses sin venir... Pensábamos que ya no vendrían. -Kardia se paro, estaba cubierto de sangre tanto de los civiles a los que había practicado primeros auxilios y de los atacantes que había eliminado con el arma y en un caso con un cuchillo usado para trabajar la res.

-¿Donde se esconden? ¿Lo saben?

-Joven... No creo que.

-Tengo un mecha. -al diablo con guardar la información- Uno de los robot de combate ¿Sabe de que le hablo?

-¿Tiene uno? -El cura le miro sorprendido.- Realmente tiene uno... No puedo creerlo... El vehículo que menciono...

-¿Donde se esconden esos malditos? -El cura no dijo nada-Por el amor de dios... ¡DIGAME DONDE!

-Le traeré un mapa. -Concluyo al fin de un largo silencio.

 _Habitación 129, motel. Tiempo actual._

Kardia memorizo el mapa, ya con ropa limpia, guardo el mapa en su bolsillo y fue por su mecha. Calvera le vio pasar por delante la puerta 128 y se apresuró a seguirle.

-¿Kardia?

-Cal... Quiero que hagas algo, me ausentare un poco... Y necesito tener paz con algo, hasta que vuelva.

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Vamos por los mechas, te lo explicaré en el camino.

 _Frigorífico y Matadero._

Calvera observo a la gente que aguardaba en uno de los accesos.

"Quiero que los cuides hasta que vuelva"

Los niños un poco mas se contorsionaban para ver lo grandes vehículos de combate. Las cabinas se abrieron, Kardia y Clavera descendieron para luego caminar hacia el cura. En el camino Kardia le explicó todo lo que sabia el cura (en otras palabras no le dijo que ella era el general de la facción de la serpiente emplumada).

-Ella es la oficial Coalt. -presento a Calvera quien realizo el saludo militar que Kardia le había enseñado- Espero que no le moleste que la deje como su guardián mientras soluciono lo del Oeste. -El cura quería decir algo, pero ya habían sufrido mucho a manos de esos salvajes asesinos y el capitán había mostrado ser capaz de dominarlos muy bien.

-Estamos agradecidos con su ayuda oficial Coalt.

- _Puede llamarme Calvera. -_ El anciano sonrió al escuchar las palabras, si Calvera Coalt hablaba español seria mas fácil para el comunicarse.- _Cualquier necesidad comunicárnosla, hare lo posible para solucionar el problema._

-Tu y Quetzal cuidaran este lugar... -Comento Kardia al fin- Usa el radar y si se acercan, liquídalos. -Calvera siguió los pasos de Kardia.

-¿Vas a decirme donde vas?

-Pregúntale al cura que paso... Y tendrás la maldita respuesta. -Kardia se sentó tras los mandos y cerro la cabina del mecha.- Debo acabar con esos monstruos...

 ** _Continuara_**.


	4. Capitulo III

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

 _ **Capitulo III**_

 _Mi héroe._

Me importa poco si me hacen juicio marcial, no me iré de aquí... Cuidare a esas personas, no dejare que sigan sufriendo en manos de ellos. Calvera ayudara, estoy seguro de ello... Ella es mi aliada, odia a los otros.

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Y Calvera es mi socia en esta locura.

Había enviado los pequeños drones investigadores a recorrer el lugar que los sobrevivientes del pueblo mexicano había señalado como el punto de escondrijo de esos asesinos. Su corazón ardía, pero de furia.

Aun recordaba a los dos niños, los dos hermanitos que había cruzado en ese edificio... Les vio aun tomados de la mano, incluso hasta el final de sus cortas vidas la pequeña había sostenido la mano de su hermano.

No podía quitar la imagen de su mente.

Escribió un mensaje para Milo, activo la conexión satelital... Pero a ultimo momento lo eliminó. No enviaría el mensaje. Lo que si hizo fue escribir uno nuevo y mandarlo a los jefes. También lo borro y opto por hacer algo mas jugado.

 _Puente, navío Poseidón. Varios minutos después._

-Alpha-18 escorpio, que gusto verle. -Kardia estaba en la pantalla principal, se había contactado directamente con el portaaviones insignia del Proyecto Assasin.- ¿Ah sucedido algo?

- **Necesito ayuda de ustedes, mas precisamente de los satélites.** -Milo entro y fue atajado por Sísifo a mitad de camino. Este le indico que aguardara en silencio y lejos de donde podría ser visto por su hermano. Observo a Asmita, había sido el pase de este el que dio acceso a Milo al puente. El rubio había traído al joven a ese área restringida.

-¿Que necesita exactamente con los satélites?

- **Encontré a un conjunto pacifico de civiles** -Las voces no tardaron en recorrer el lugar. - **Hay un grupo de esos seres que los ha atacado de manera regular desde hace un año aproximadamente. Necesito una imagen térmica y otra visiual de su escondite.**

-¿Piensa atacarlos usted solo?

- **Todo depende de lo que esas imágenes me muestren.** -Replico Kardia.

-¿Y si no lo hago? Dado que es demasiado peligrosa cualquier maniobra en solitario.

- **Lo hare de todas maneras y cuando regrese asesinare al general de la facción rebelde** -Sage apretó los dientes al escuchar las palabras- **¿Quien cree que salga peor parado?** -Se notaba molesto- **Ya es claro que no me molesta ir a juicio marcial.**

-Enviar las coordenadas.

- **Gracias, comandante.**

Milo aguardo en silencio todo el tiempo, su hermano había sonado frio y distante todo momento. Su voz tenia una carencia total de emociones, junto a las coordenadas luego llegaría un informe de Kardia. Muchos comprendieron, Sage y Milo incluidos, por que a Kardia le urgía tener esos datos.

 _En algún lugar de México. 8 horas después._

Kardia estaba echado en el suelo, el rifle de mira estaba oculto entre la maleza. A mas de 500metros de su objetivo mas cercano. Dejo salir un suspiró y jalo lentamente el gatillo. Observo la mancha carmesí en la pared, dos mas se aceraron corriendo a saber que había pasado con su camarada...

Se puso el rifle al hombro y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo.

 _Porta aviones Poseidón._

Los satélites seguían fijos en el lugar, solo que ahora no transmiten una imagen térmica. Milo era uno de los tantos sentados en esa sala, Kardia había sido entrenado por las fuerzas especiales. Y según se había comentado, su excelente desempeño en ese área le había adjudicado el ser el piloto de Scar. Milo se sentía miserable, el solo había sido seleccionado por que compartían ADN idéntico.

Jamás llegaría al nivel de su hermano. Kardia a los 21 años era miembro de las fuerzas especiales... Por eso era el capitán del escuadrón Alpha-18. Eran uno de los mejores y se había posicionado ahí por esfuerzo propio.

Milo observa a su hermano y lo admira, como nunca antes había sido capaz de hacerlo. Su hermano se esta jugando la vida por un montón de desconocidos, no esta dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados o seguir su camino. Su hermano, su héroe desde que era niño, es literalmente el héroe de muchos.

Siente que su corazón se hincha de orgullo al ser hermano de un hombre tan grandioso. Su hermano tiene un corazón de fuego, el corazón de un héroe. Sus padres estarían orgullosos de ver la clase de hombre que tienen como hijo mayor.

A diferencia de los demás, él no llamo a sus padres. Sabia que si lo hacía, metería la pata y diría lo que no debería. Pero ahora, le gustaría decirles el excelente primogénito que poseen. El hombre de bien que es él hijo que mas problemas solía darles.

Uno de sus camaradas le mira de reojo, lo que está por hacer Kardia es interesante... Pero no es su deber ver a Kardia. La orden que recibió del mismísimo comandante del navío era vigilar que Milo no se saliera de su cause. Suspiro y de reojo observo también a Camus, si tuviera que elegir a cual de sus amigos vigilar seria Camus... Pero la orden decía Milo y eso haría.

 _Escondite del enemigo, México._

Kardia avanza como se le enseñó en su momento, pone una rodilla en tierra y aprieta el gatillo. Los casquillos caen al suelo, el ser cae al piso y comienza a ser rodeado de sangré. Se pone contra una pared, escucha pasos acercársele, desenfunda la 9 mm que lleva en la cintura y jala el gatillo apenas el ser sale por el pasillo.

Son seres humanos al igual qué él, hace una mueca de asco mientras enfunda el arma mas pequeña. Ingresa al lugar, por suerte hay suficiente luz para que pueda circular sin miedo a meter la pata.

Kardia sale de nuevo a la luz del sol que se oculta en el horizonte. Observa todo a su alrededor, al asegurarse que todo es seguro hace gesto con su mano derecha tras sacarla del gatillo. Mujeres y niñas tambaleantes salen del interior. El soldado esta cubierto de sangré, cuando las encontró no pudo contener su cólera y a los últimos guerreros enemigos les hizo pagar sus bajezas muy lentamente.

Una parte de él disfruto verles sufrir y de ser honestos lo haría de nuevo.

Las mujeres hablan español, pero entendieron que él estaba ahí para ayudarles. Les indicó un punto y les hizo gesto que corrieran. Estas como mansos corderos corren hacia el punto indicado.

 _Porta aviones Poseidón._

-¿Civiles? -Sage mira sorprendido el grupo de personas que corre, mientras Kardia (inconfundible con su cabellera azul) cubre su escape. La misión en solitario de Kardia había empezado a las 0837 horas, concluía a las 1923 horas. -No festejen aun, la misión concluye cuando salgan de ese lugar.

Milo observa con orgullo a su hermano, aunque solo nota de él la cabellera azul.

 _Matadero y Frigorífico. Cuatro horas después._

Ya es noche cerrada cuando Kardia regresa, el mecha resalta con facilidad. Las mujeres, raptadas de ese lugar a lo largo del tiempo, corren hacia los supervivientes escondidos en ese edificio. Buscando con desesperación a aquellos que creyeron no ver nunca mas.

Kardia baja de su mecha y camina hacia Calvera.

-¿Ya esta hecho?

-Supongo que solo una parte. -Kardia le observó- Vamos a tener que aguardar aquí... No podemos irnos y dejarles solos. -Calvera alza la mirada al cielo y luego baja su mirada hacia Kardia.

-No pensaba irme, es obvio que esta gente necesita ayuda.

 _Porta aviones Poseidón, al mismo tiempo._

-¿Es una mujer? -Mas de uno observa la imagen de Calvera captada por satélite.

-¿El general enemigo es mujer? -Mas de uno está que no lo cree, para Sage es claro una cosa... Kardia le tiró un gran anzuelo y como idiota se lo tragó. Si la general enemigo es mujer, Kardia no le lastimaría… No le creía esa clase de persona.

Aunque cabia la posibilidad que esa mujer no fuera el general enemigo.

-Señor, los satélites detectan una imagen térmica junto al Zodiac Escorpio, pero no hay nada en pantalla. -Informa uno de los operarios del satélite.

-Sargento Aqua, revise ese satélite.

-Nada señor, no hay imagen...solo tenemos una lectura térmica... -Informo Degel, los satélites no veían que estaba junto al mecha de la ONU.

-Comunicarse con Antiko. -Milo observa al comandante, reconoce internamente que hasta él tiene una mala espina ante eso que no se ve en las pantallas.

 _México_

Kardia sube al mecha y observa la pantalla, aprieta un extremo y la imagen informa que solo hay enlace de audio.

-Aquí Alpha-18 Escorpio.

- **Los satélites detectan una imagen térmica junto a su mecha, pero las imágenes no demuestran que. Puede que halla un enemigo oculto.**

-Ah eso... -Miro hacia donde sabia estaba el mecha negro.

 _Portaaviones Poseidón._

\- **Es Quetzal.**

-Puede ser más claro, Alpha-18 Escorpio. -Mas de uno se miraba, parecía que Kardia disfrutaba de tomarles el pelo en ese momento.

- **Cuando escapamos, nos llevamos el mecha que me atacó.** -Los susurros se detuvieron enseguida, Sage se paró de golpe. No podía creer lo que Kardia se había estado guardando todo ese tiempo- Posee un sistema de camuflaje óptico, acordamos de que lo dejará en ese estado para engañar a quien quisiera atacar a la gente mientras no estuviera.

-¿Capturaste el arma desconocida del enemigo?

- **Supongo que puede usarse esa palabra...**

 _México_.

Observo a Calvera, esta se encogió de hombros. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, mejor no decir que ella había capturado a Kardia.

- **Antiko** -Sage claramente estaba enloquecido- **¡POR QUE DIABLOS NO DIJO NADA!**

-Por qué no soy idiota, supongo que ya conocieron por imagen a la General Calvera. -Replico en tono burlón- Si tienen satélites aquí claramente le vieron cuando observó las estrellas.

-Buenas noches. -Saludo Calvera al costado de la cabina- Un gusto conocer la voz de la persona que dirige todo.

- **¿Calvera?**

-Se acaba de quedar muda, ya no puede hablar con usted. -El capitán Kardia Antiko sonrió- sabe... Aspros y Defteros me entrenaron bien, y me explicaron bien el proyecto Assasin, así que procuré no volver a tratarme de idiota. -Hizo una pausa- Que tenga buena noche. -Corto la comunicación- ¿Crees que se cabrearan?

-Mucho , seguramente.

-Espero a ver dejado claro mi mensaje.

 _Porta aviones Poseidón._

Milo miró de reojo a Defteros, este parecía ser el único feliz ante las palabras de Kardia. Por dentro sonrió también, Kardia los tenía en su mano. Tenia consigo a un general enemigo y al mecha más poderoso conocido hasta el momento.

Su héroe, volvía a poner sobre si la meta del comandante.

-¿Cuantas cosas más sabrás? -La voz de Sísifo cortó el silencio del lugar. -No sabíamos que cartas tenia en su mano... Y resultó que tenía las mejores.

-Y aún debe tener muchas más, a fin de cuentas es quien está en el territorio enemigo. -Concluyo Sage- muy bien jugado capitán Antiko. -Felicito a quien no estaba ahí.

Continuará.


	5. Capitulo IV

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

.

 _ **Capitulo IV**_

.

Ojos abiertos.

Sage observa las cinco pantallas de holograma, ninguno de sus "superiores" sabe que decir ante la nueva evidencia. Kardia, metafóricamente hablando, les había metido una pata en el trasero a todos. Si querían el mecha enemigo, que eso seria algo seguro, tendrían que ir por Kardia a México. Pero había un detalle: ¿Serian capaces de guardar semejante información?

A las grandes potencias, excluidas del proyecto Assasin, se les haría agua en la boca de solo pensar en tener un mecha con camuflaje óptico. Era algo completamente inesperado y nunca pensado. Si los actuales modelos, eran consecuencias de los estudios de unos pocos restos de vehículos de combate ocultos en miles de años de capas geológicas.

¿Que obtendrían del mecha mas poderoso?

- _Dominar Cuba, sigue siendo una prioridad._ -Dijo alguien al fin.- _Sera nuestro punto de apoyo logístico._

-Entendido. Se seguirá con lo planeado. -Las pantallas desaparecieron, vio la ambición en los ojos de todos ellos. Era la gran tentación y no querían perder la oportunidad.

Defteros tenia razón, al momento que acepto el puesto le había vendido su alma al diablo. Había decisiones que había realizado sin supervisión de sus superiores. Tendría que hablar con su leal piloto dentro del grupo Assasin. Quería saber que había estado diciendo el cabo Milo Antiko a sus camaradas con respecto a las acciones de su hermano.

 _Enfermería_.

Camus se presento en la enfermería, habia escuchado que la teniente Gioca Jokaro estaba consciente ya. La encontró dando vueltas el contenido de lo que antes aparentaba ser una gelatina.

-Hey... -Le observo y le sonrió- Tengo entendido que eres la persona que evito mi muerte.

-Esos fueron los médicos. -Notifico antes de sentarse en la cama.

-Tu me encontraste -La chica le miro fijamente-Si no lo hacías, los médicos no tendrían vida que salvar.

-¿Como estas?

-Mejor... ¿Franky? -A Camus le tomo un poco de tiempo de entender que se refería al mecha.

-Regulus es el piloto... Esta en buenas manos.

-Planean llevarme con un vuelo sanitario a Europa. A mi y todos los heridos de gravedad -Comento al fin de un silencio- Las camas las van a necesitar para el ataque a Cuba.

-¿Crees que se lograra? -Gioca le miro, pensando en la pregunta formulada por el francés.

-¿El ataque a Cuba? No se... No he visto las planificaciones. -Comento al fin- Tenia tu edad cuando me mandaron a esa isla con mi equipó -Se recostó de nuevo en la almohada y cerro los ojos- no creo que te pase lo que nos paso a nosotros.

-¿Por que?

-Por que ellos quieren recuperar Cuba... Quieren un nuevo orden mundial -Abrió los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro- Te diré lo que pasara, si ellos ganan...-Se sentó en la cama e hizo una mueca de dolor, tenia que recordar que poseía tres puñaladas en el vientre.- Llegara un nuevo orden mundial, se harán juicios acusando a distintos altos funcionarios por crímenes de lesa humanidad, violación de derechos humanos y demás. -Realizo una pausa- Se repetirá toda la misma historia de mierda, todos los países fingirán que le preocupa el otro país... Cada vez que hay un nuevo orden mundial, pasa que se necesitan culpables y victimas para continuar con el circo.- Una nueva pausa- Por un lado van a ayudar a los países "dañificados".

-Mientras que por otro lado exprimirán hasta dejarle seco. -La mujer asintió.

-Aquí huele tan a podrido que muy pocos disimulan las muecas -Camus tenia que darle la razón, era sabida la falta de acuerdo entre el comandante Sage y Defteros Alhena.- Yo dije lo que creía era una de esas verdades y me intentaron matar, puede que si tu no llegabas me hubieran abierto la garganta como planearon.

-¿De que...? -En eso noto que estaban solos, no habia nadie en la enfermería. Solo estaban ellos dos.- La cuchilla...

-Te juro que no era eso... Era un cuchillo militar -Miro hacia un costado, como si recordara algo- Los use durante mucho tiempo y ese movimiento nos lo enseñan a los soldados, logre poner mi brazo y por eso no me degolló. -Levanto un brazo aún vendado, bajo las vendas habia otro corte.

-¿Crees que te envían para...?

-Que deje de decir estas cosas... Huele a podrido y parece que de tu grupo, el único que se dio cuenta es Antiko. -Hizo una pausa- Abre los ojos y ayúdalo, por que nada contra la corriente solo.

 _Cubierta_.

Abre los ojos y ayúdalo.

Camus se recargo en la barandilla, Gioca de nuevo parecía muy segura de sus palabras y de ser honesto el siempre sospecho que algo estaba mal. Inclusos sospechaba que Defteros se traía algo entre manos. Y ese algo tenia a Milo como caballito de batalla. Ya no sabia en quien confiar dado que veía segundas intenciones en todos. Incluso en sus amigos. No seria mala idea caerse al mar y olvidarse del mundo...

Hacia tiempo habia notado algo, pero se negaba a decirlo.

Ante sus ojos, su mejor amigo... El chico que conocía desde pre escolar habia muerto esa tarde en el hangar. Lo que tenían frente a él solo era la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Esa persona ya no era su amigo, hacía tiempo que tenía esa sospecha. Se negaba a aceptarla, observo el amplio mar y dejó salir aire lentamente de entre sus labios. Uno de los chicos compartía su opinión, de que Milo ya no era el mismo.

Abre los ojos. Repitió la voz de Gioca en su cabeza. Abre los ojos

¿Y si Milo no habia cambiado?

Si esa percepción que tenia era por que el mismo se sentía distinto. Acaso no habia empezado a temerle a lo que desconocía y sospechar de todos. Incluso de Milo, sospechaba incluso de su amigo... Habia noches que pasaba horas observándolo dormir...

Luego del hecho del hangar, sospechaba que Milo haría una locura. Estaba siempre vigilante de su amigo, estaba asustado de que este propusiera una locura y le arrastrara a ella. Pero hace un momento habia pensado en caer al agua y olvidarse de todo. Realmente no sabia que quería.

Abre los ojos y ayúdalo.

-Tengo miedo... A morir. -Concluyo al fin, por eso veía a Milo distinto. Su amigo no le temía a la muerte. Dado que tenia un objetivo claro y si te niegas a perder tu objetivo, no le temes a nada con tal de lograrlo.

-Bienvenido al club. -Camus se dio vuelta y se encontró con Asmita sentado en el suelo fumando un cigarrillo. - Ya eres miembro vitalicio de los que saben que se van a morir tarde o temprano. -A pesar de su tono serio, Camus estaba casi seguro que le estaban gastando un chiste.

-¿Cuanto lleva ahí?

-No se... Me tomo mi tiempo para fumar -Replico sereno- Y si no hablabas, no te hubiera identificado. -Comento antes de darle una calada- No debería... Pero debes en cuando, mi mente dice que necesito fumar. -Camus se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Y como se hace?

-Como ¿que?

-¿Como haces para vivir sabiendo que le temes a la muerte?

-En mi caso... Solo me limito a vivir -Replico antes de darle otra pitada al cigarrillo- Todos vamos a morir, queramos o no. Todos venidos a este mundo con una fecha de caducidad. -Camus dejo salir un suspiro- Lo que importa no es si le temes o no a la muerte. Yo le temo, una vez casi muero... Pero no es lo que importa realmente.

-¿Y que es lo que importa?

-Lo que haces mientras estas vivo... -Asmita apago el cigarrillo en el suelo- hay que vivir, para que al momento de morir.. sepamos que todo ese recorrido valió la pena.

-Que buena forma de pensar. -Claramente tu puedes morir tranquilo por que creaste a los mechas del proyecto Assasin.

-Mira Camus, tu no temes a la muerte. -Comento jugando con una cajetilla de cigarrillos- Le temes a la vida, al sufrimiento que hay en ella -El mas joven le miro a los ojos. Encontrándose que este los tenia cerrados, - Sufrir es horrible, pero también hay cosas buenas enfócate en ellas. La vida es hermosa, solo que tienes tanto miedo que no lo notas. -Se levanto y se sacudió el pantalón- A fin de cuentas eres mas ciego que yo... -El francés se quedo mudo, mientras el otro guardaba los cigarrillos en su pantalón- No ves mas allá de tus temores.

 _"La cueva", centro de comunicaciones. Cuatro horas después._

Degel estaba movilizando los satélites, dado que podía ver el contenido de las cámaras de estos se habia vuelto su principal función. Estaba haciendo un escaneo de toda la isla de Cuba. Por el momento le quedaba mas del 75 % de la isla. Estaba realmente hastiado de ese trabajo. Si por él fuera se iría a dormir.

-Siento tu aburrimiento desde esta distancia. -Informo Asmita sereno, mientras transgredía los software de los sistemas de protección de los satélites. Cualquiera que observara, solo vería números y símbolos en la pantalla.

-Los satélites demoran mucho, comprendo que necesitan imágenes de todo Cuba... -Dijo esas palabras mientras se levantaba de su lugar y cubría con su chaqueta al dormido Mu. El chico se habia ofrecido a ayudarles, pero ya era mucho esfuerzo teniendo en cuenta que durante gran parte del día habia estado practicando en el simulador de combate del mecha. Frente al muchacho habia quedado una pantalla haciendo análisis de las playas de Cuba.

-El plazo es ridículo -Concluyo el mayor de los dos, un pitido comenzó a ser emitido por una de las consolas controladas por el mas joven de los dos.- ¿Y eso que es?

Degel llevo de nuevo la vista a sus pantallas, habia realizado un programa que detectara ciertos parámetros en la búsqueda. Mu abrió los ojos y dejo salir un bostezo, para enfocar enseguida sus ojos en las imágenes que comenzaban a aparecer en la pantalla de Degel.

-¿Que sucede?-Observo como el armamento era clasificado por el programa.-¿Que es eso Degel? -Observo que ya el programa habia contabilizado cuatro lanzacohetes y artillería antiaérea.

-Acabo de dar con la base principal. -Informo mientras el programa, uno que hacia una lectura general de todas las imágenes tomadas en las islas. Seguía dando resultados sobre el armamento presente en dicho lugar, a cada momento en aumento.- Funciono el programa... Pensé que no serviría.

Para sus adentros, Asmita felicitaba el ingenio de Degel y al mismo tiempo lamentaba la creación efectiva de un programa que podría revolucionar las carreras armamentistas. Pero ahora no habia razón para preocuparse por ello.

-Mu, agarra el teléfono y comunícate con el puente... -Degel no sacaba la vista de las imagenes, algunas no podian clasificarse- Que levanten al comandante, ahora.

 _Sala de conferencias n3. Una hora después._

Los pilotos estaban en la sala observando las imágenes del proyector al frente. La base, según lo detectado hasta el momento, estaba en lo que antiguamente se conocía como Centro de detención de Guantánamo

-Es mucha defensa...-Informa Defteros analizando las imágenes- Demasiada diría yo... Aunque me extraña que los cañones apunten hacia dentro y no fuera del perímetro.

-Pareciera que quisieran que algo no saliera. -Comento Sasha, al igual que la gran mayoría con una taza de café a su disposición.

-En uno de sus comunicados, el capitán Antiko menciono una segunda prisión. -Sage miro a todos desde su atrio- podría ser que sea esta, dado que él desconoce la ubicación real de ese predio

-Suponen que tienen a los prisioneros de guerra. -Acoto Regulus para luego beber café- ¿Creen que sea ese lugar?

-Ya se transmitió esa información al ejercito de la unión. -Sage miro a todos- Nosotros atacaremos Guantánamo, ellos se encargaran de lo demás.

-¿Ellos no tienen el ejercito mas grande? -Pregunto Defteros con notorio recelo al fin- ¿No seria lo mas lógico que ellos atacarán ese lugar y nosotros nos ocuparamos de los poblados?

-Es mucho para nosotros -Sisifo le observa fijamente- contamos con 46 mecha y veinte aviones... los demas estan inutilizables.

-Lo haremos nosotros, su función es tomar el control de las islas. -Hizo una pausa- el nuestro rescatar a todo aquel que sea prisionero del enemigo o se encuentre dentro de sus líneas. -Milo percibió por el rabillo del ojo que: Defteros, Asmita, Sasha y Sísifo sonreían.

Luego de mucho tiempo, escuchaban a su comandante decir algo relacionado a lo que originalmente iban a hacer. Uno de sus camaradas, entendió por que los recelos de Sage. Durante el día habia tenido que dar un reporte con respecto al accionar de Milo tras el accionar de Kardia.

-Aun asi, señor, tiene que tener un buen plan -Defteros le miro fijamente- por que no podemos arriesgar a las tropas...

 _Continuara_.


	6. Capitulo V

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

 _Capitulo V_

 _Ruptura._

-Cam -Milo se acerco a su amigo, al igual que este tenia ya puesto el traje- ¿Que te sucede?

-Es que... Cuba es toda una base fragmentada y no importa que digan... Para mi es eso.

-Hey. -Milo se puso de cuclillas frente a él- No tengas miedo, estaré siempre a tu derecha. -Le miro a los ojos- y el otro loco a tu izquierda -Indico a Aioria con la mirada- y los demás estarán también. Te necesitamos Camus. Eres el líder del equipó. -Camus le miro- Defteros será el de la experiencia... Pero nuestro líder eres tú, así que no decaigas... Por que dependemos de ti.

-¿Tu idea era quitarme presión? -Pregunto con una amarga sonrisa, mientras Milo se ponía de pie-Por que mas que disminuirla la has aumentado.

-Cam, solo a ustedes le confiaría mi vida y te puedo asegurar que la tuya estará a salvo... -Tomo el casco al costado de Camus- Eres nuestro amigo y no te dejaremos morir.

 _ **Avión de carga. 01:30 hora local, zona marítima de Cuba.**_

"Eres nuestro amigo y no te dejaremos morir"

Camus movió sus manos nervioso sobre las palancas en sus manos, Milo le había dado su palabra que nada le pasaría. Ahora estaba solo en uno de los aviones de carga facilitados por la Unión. Hasta que Defteros diera la orden, tenia que haber silencio radial absoluto.

-Atención. Nos aproximamos al punto de salto. -Camus trago grueso- Pasando control de salto.

-Iniciando... Conteo-Dios, por favor permite regresar a casa.- 5,4,3,2 -Levanto la palanca- Saltando.

Camus tenia los ojos cerrados, no quería a abrir los ojos se obligo a hacerlo y las pantallas le demostraron el firmamento nocturno. Los sensores de altura comenzaban a aullar alertando la proximidad al punto limite para abrir el paracaídas. Activo el sistema y la caída comenzó a volverse mas lenta. Según Regulus así había iniciado End Sun. El Ganimedes ingreso al agua con delicadeza y Camus al fin sintió seguridad.

No estaba lejos de la costa, pero el agua era profunda y eso evitaría que lo destrozarán apenas llegara a las costas.

- _ **Acuario**_.

-Listo.

- _ **En marcha entonces.**_

 _Playa_. _Cuba_

Todo indicaba que el ataque aéreo previo había cumplido su objetivo, los aviones seguían sobrevolando y lanzando misiles a las posiciones enemigas mientras los mechas llegaban a la playa y comenzaban su avance.

No era su primera batalla, pero al igual que las anteriores la sintió como si fuera la primera.

 _Ciudad portuaria._

Sostenía con firmeza el gatillo y derriba a los mechas frente a él, las alarmas de proximidad le alertan y esquiva inicialmente el ataque enemigo.

-¿Que demonios? -Es vehículo enemigo no es catalogado por Ganimedes, lo que le hace desconocido para la ONU. - Escorpio.

- _ **Ya lo tengo.**_ -El disparo de Milo separa la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, el vehículo enemigo sigue en funcionamiento- _**Acuario, necesito que salgas... No puedo apuntar al pecho.**_

Camus mueve los mandos, pero el enemigo parece decidido a usarle como escudo ante el poderoso rifle de Milo. Necesita de su amigo y sabe que Milo hace lo posible para tratar de derribar a su rival. Disparar de tan cerca con las armas que dispone no le parece sensato y para ser honesto no sabe si podrá enfrentarlo con la espada del mecha.

-Milo...

Una explosión aleja al enemigo de él, Aioria aparece a su izquierda y mantiene a raya al enemigo.

- _ **Aléjense**_. -Una de las minas del Taurus se pega en la espalda del mecha desconocido, Aioria y Camus no necesitan mas...

-Aries... -Shaka esta en aprietos- Cubre mi retirada... -Mu así lo hace, pero Shaka por un momento pensó que lo dejaría solo. Hacia varios días que Mu actuaba raro y la desunión resiente del equipó parecía haber causado que ninguno lo notara. -Mu... El no me dejaría morir, solo no sabia como proceder. -Se dijo para si, antes de escuchar las ordenes de Defteros de re agruparse. Se dijo eso todo el tiempo, olvidándose de que su mecha estaba grabando cada palabra dicha en ese momento.

Primero tenían que dominar el terreno antes de iniciar camino hacia la base en la región de Guantánamo.

-Señor... Necesito, retirarme. -Pidió Shaka- Ya no se cuanto mas podre mantener la lucidez de mis movimientos -realmente estaba cansado, el enemigo estaba decidió a no retroceder. Sin contar que disponían de mechas desconocidos que les estaba complicando el avance.- Señor necesito descansar.

- _ **Negativo Virgo.**_ -La voz era de Sage, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz en pleno combate.- _**Debe permanecer en el frente hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.**_ _ **Shaka apretó los dientes, realmente estaba cansado... No entendía como era que los demás aun resistían.**_ _ **-Virgo. Virgo.**_

-Te escucho Escorpio.

- _ **Acuario y yo te cubriremos. Ven a nuestra posición, te cubriremos aunque sea unos minutos descansaras**_ -Shaka sonrió ante la notificación, realmente no entendía como era que aun seguía resistiendo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, una vez a salvo donde Camus y Milo le cubrirían observo una de las pantallas. Otro de los seis mechas del proyecto Assasin estaba ahí.

 _9 Horas después._

El puesto de avanzada fue colocado en el territorio recientemente conquistado. A pesar de su cansancio tres de ellos habían sido llamados por Kido y Canceris. En cierta forma no les sorprendió que ello se hiciera. Defteros les había acompañado por ser su superior directo, pero apenas se presentaron a buscarles no pudo evitar preguntar que había pasado para que se les llamara.

- _ **Cabo Antiko, Cabo Aqua y soldado Virgi.**_ -Kido les miraba fijamente desde el monitor, lo mismo Sage en el otro- _**Los tres cometieron desacato a una orden. No por ser los pilotos de Scarlet Needel, Ganimedes y Nike van a poder hacer lo que quieran en el campo de batalla.**_

-Disculpe, señor -Defteros sin duda no podía contener sus impulsos- Pero no comprendo la razón por la que procede a llamar la atención de los miembros de mi escuadrón, siendo que ellos pertenecen a la O.N.U y no a U.P.A. -Milo para sus adentros sonrió al ver la expresión disconforme del hombre.- Ni siquiera yo se la razón por la que les acusan de desacato.

- _ **Entre ellos, acordaron realizar una actividad no autorizada por mi persona**_ -Informo Sage al fin.- _**Le di una orden a Virgi... Me ignoro.**_

-Señor, pido permiso para hablar-Dijo al fin Milo.

- _ **Concedido, cabo.**_

-El soldado Virgi, al igual que muchos otros camaradas estaba agotado por el combate constante. -Informo Milo con su mejor tono protocolar- Yo no presentaba el mismo desgaste por encontrarme realizando función de francotirador y el cabo Aqua en retaguardia tampoco. Consideramos mejor para la batalla, que nuestro camarada descansara bajo nuestra custodia. -Hizo una pausa- disminuiría el riesgo de perder el Nike. -Shaka contuvo el impulso de mirar a Milo, por una simple razón. Sabia que para esos dos hombres, el era una cosa remplazable en cambio el Nike no.

 _Carpa, siete horas después._

Milo regreso y se dejo caer en el camastro. Camus le imito en otro igual y Shaka se sentó en uno contiguo. Ellos no tenían por que cubrirle, mucho menos arriesgarse de esa manera. Ahora ambos estaban a un paso de ser sometidos a juicio marcial. Tenían la amenaza sobre sus cabezas. Observo de reojo a los otros dos que dormían en la misma carpa. Aldebarán y Aioria dormían, pero faltaba alguien: Mu.

 _Donde reposan los mechas._

-Milo y Camus están a un paso del juicio marcial. -Mu observo a Shaka- Te lo informo si todavía Sage no te conto.

-¿De que hablas? -Le observo claramente confundido.

-No te hagas el idiota... ¿Que te ofrecieron a cambio de contarles lo que nosotros te decimos?

-Shaka, si estas cansado vete a dormir.

-Por un momento pensé que era Camus, pero resulto ser que siempre fuiste tu.

-¿De que diablos hablas?

-Uno de nosotros le ha pasado información a Sage... Y a ti te vi en las cercanías cuando ellos me cubrieron.

-Yo no soy el que le pasa información a Sage -Le replico el otro notoriamente molesto- Kido quiso que me volviera un doble agente, que le informara que diablos pasaba en el Poseidón y en el proyecto Assasin. Me negué y que creas que...

-Alto, espera -Shaka le observo a los ojos. - Antes de partir hacia aquí, vi a Sage hablando con alguien del equipó...

-¿Y crees que soy yo? -Mu claramente estaba a un paso de montar en cólera- ¡YO NO LOS EH TRAICIONADO!

-¿Entonces por que actúas tan raro? -Le recriminó.

-Por que sospechaba que alguien debería de estar pasando información a Kido -Mu le miro, esta vez moderando su voz- si yo me negué, alguien debería de haber sido el siguiente en su lista... Así que los estuve observando a todos para decirle a Defteros, por que no confió en Sage.

-Sage hablo con alguien en las islas, le ordeno darle información de nosotros.

-Yo no soy el traidor. -Repitió muy molesto- Y si estaba ahí era por que Milo me pidió que cubriera su espalda. -Hizo una pausa- si no le creer pregúntale.

-¿Quien hablo con Sage entonces? -Shaka pareció ignorar a Mu, había visto a Sage hablando con alguien. No había podido ver con quien hablaba y desde entonces no sabia en quien confiar.

-No se, pero yo no soy. -Mu se paso una mano por el cabello y luego le observo- no se... Pero si puedo decirte algo... Desde que subimos a ese navío, dejamos de ser un equipo... Lo malo, es que recién ahora lo noto. -Apretó los dientes- no puedo creer que seas tu el que dudé de mi... Yo jamás dude de ti.

-Mu.

-Vamos a dormir... -Paso caminando junto a Shaka, claramente acababa de asimilar todo lo dicho por Mu. -A menos que tengas problemas de compartir carpa conmigo.

Continuara.


	7. Capitulo VI

Capitulo VI

Fragmentos.

-Mu ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-No tengo ganas de soportar que dudes de mi. -Le replico el otro secamente mientras hacia las revisiones finales. Dentro de dos horas estaba planificado el siguiente movimiento por parte de Sage.

-Perdóname... Es que no saber quien es el que puede ponernos en peligro... -Mu dejo de tocar los mandos y observo a su amigo. La cabina del Hamal estaba abierta y Shaka estaba sentado al borde de esta. -Se supone que somos amigos... No veo la razón para pasarle información a Sage. -Mu dejo salir un hondo suspiro.

-¿Que harías si supieras quien es el que pasa información?

-No lo se... -bajo la mirada- tu mismo lo dijiste anoche, ya no somos un equipo... Y creo que solo nos mantenemos juntos por que no conocemos otra cosa.

-¿Te acuerdas por que aceptamos?

-Por Milo... Por que el estaba sufriendo...

-Tengo la sospecha que usan a Milo -Hizo una pausa- a todos.

-Ya sabemos que Milo es genéticamente idéntico a Kardia. -Replico Shaka.

-Si, pero según revise-Miro a Shaka, tenían que comenzar a unir los fragmentos del equipo roto si querían crear algo de nuevo- Podría agregarse a otro piloto... No era necesario que fuera Milo... -Abrió una pantalla y le mostró a Shaka lo que había descubierto- Hay otras personas registradas para controlar el mecha, pero todas murieron... No dejando mas opción que poner a Milo en el mecha.

-¿Crees que los mataron?

-Si traduces Assasin... Significa Asesino. -Observo a Shaka a los ojos- Proyecto Asesino.

-Puede que solo sea el nombre...

-Estamos enfrentándonos con la ONU... Por así decirlo. -Mu observo atentamente a su camarada rubio- y vete a saber a quienes mas. Sospecho que algo tiene disconforme a Asmita, por que en mas de una ocasión me dejo solo con la computadora que el maneja.

-¿Y?

-Dejo su usuario abierto, por eso pude averiguar muchas cosas... -Replico sereno, se había tentado en hacer copias de todo... Pero una vez a la pasada, Asmita había mencionado que todo lo que se copiara quedaba en un servidor externo a la nave- Y no puedo decirle a ninguno por que no se quien esta con quien.

-Podrías decirle a Milo...

-Milo tiene una confianza ciega con Camus -Replico Mu, muy a regañadientes tenia que reconocer que tal vez Milo era el único que tenia una confianza ciega en todo el equipo.- Le contaría a la primera oportunidad. Aunque no creo que el sea el peón de Sage.

-¿Como lo sabes? -Mu le miro a los ojos- Puedes estar equivocado. -Comento en un tono amargo Shaka.

-Cometiste un error conmigo, puedes cometerlo con Camus. - Le hizo un gesto de que se acercara-Luego del ataque a esa chica, creo que algo se movió dentro de él... Hasta incluso sospecho que llego a pensar en el suicidio.

-¿por que crees eso? -Shaka sintió terror ante esa revelación, Camus si había estado raro. Aunque no le dio mucha atención por que Camus nunca había sido de los que se expresan correctamente cuando algo le pasa.

-Le vi... En mas de una ocasión, con esa mirada que tenia Milo antes. -El otro hizo una mueca de preocupación. -Me fue imposible no pensar en el terror que me dio que Milo se pegara un tiro.

-¿En donde? -Formulo la pregunta a pesar que conocía la respuesta.

-En el barco, muchas veces de noche. -Se levanto del asiento y salió del mecha-Por eso le andaba mirando... -Hizo una mueca- Si es lo que te hizo creer que espiaba a todos.

-En cierto punto si. -Admitió Shaka, muchas veces había visto a Mu mirando de reojo a Camus y dado que el francés figuraba como jefe del equipó... Motivos para dudar no le faltaban.

-Supongo que debería haberte compartido mis dudas.

-Volvamos con los demás antes que sospechen. -Argumento Shaka- lamento haber dudado de ti, somos amigos desde niños y no fui capaz de mantener mi confianza... Lo de mi hermano, me hace dudar de todos.

-Suponía que algo tenia que ver con Shijima -Replico Mu sereno- si no te afectaba de alguna manera, seria raro...

-¿Cuando lo supusiste?

-Luego de una larga consulta con la almohada... -Comento Mu antes de cerrar el acceso de la cabina de Hamal.

-Tenemos que averiguar quien se volvió los ojos y oídos de Sage.

-No se que me molesta mas -Comenzó Mu- que Sage nos vigilé o que uno de nuestros amigos se preste para semejante accionar.

-Si lo hace, claramente no es nuestro amigo... Un amigo no debería hacer eso. -Mu le miro de reojo y contuvo la replica.

Lloraba, dado que la cabina del Hamal había estado abierta. Había podido usar los sistemas de su mecha para escuchar la conversación de Mu y Shaka. Estaba destruyendo al equipó... Había causado que dos de sus amigos se pelearan. Shaka tenia razón, un amigo no debería estar haciendo lo que él hacia. Sage le había dicho que no afectaría en nada al equipo, pero realmente le estaba afectando... Había causado que Mu y Shaka pelearán... Estaba destruyendo al equipó y todo era su culpa.

Se limpio las lagrimas y llamo a su auto control.

-Vamos a la reunión. -Los chicos parecen que ya han solucionado todo, no puedo dejar de vigilarlos por que Defteros puede ponerles en peligro a propósito.- Tengo que cuidar a mis amigos.

 _Carpa_.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Es solo una alergia. -Replico Aldebarán con una sonrisa, ante la pregunta de Milo- no me quieren dar nada por que dicen que lo que poseen me dará sueño.

-No necesitamos que te duermas grandote -Comento Aioria con una sonrisa, a pesar que el también parecía decaído. No seria raro que alguno callera enfermo luego de tanto esfuerzo- necesitamos a un toro bien despierto. -Milo le observo, Aioria carecía de su aire risueño. Al igual que los demás se le notaba agotado.

-¿Que clase de alergia es? -Pregunto Defteros, la idea que un piloto no estuviera al 100% le molestaba.

-Debe ser algo de aquí... Por que dudo que allá pelo de gato. -Dijo mientras se rascaba perdido una de las mejillas.

-¿No será la alergia por culpa de Aioria?-bromeo Milo- si quieres sacamos al gato fuera. -Se llevo un puñetazo del mencionado por ello.

-Ya basta. -Defteros les miro a todos- Esto es el mapa del lugar a atacar, disponemos de 18 mechas mas los 8 de siempre y Frankenstein. Tenemos que tomar la base de Guantánamo.

-¿Como nos dividiremos? -Pregunto Camus.

-En tres grupos -Miro a todos los presentes- El teniente primero Leono-Sagitter -Con un ligero gesto de la cabeza indico a Regulus- dirigirá un grupo, dos de ustedes irán con él. La mayor Athenis dirigirá el segundo y yo el tercer grupo. -Observo a todos los presentes- ¿objeciones?-Nadie replico nada.

 _Tres horas después, frente de batalla._

Milo y Camus estaban en el grupo que dirigía Defteros, Aioria y Aldebarán en el que comandaba Sasha mientras que Mu y Shaka con Regulus.

Milo chasqueo la lengua molesto, había una buena cantidad de armamento automático fastidiando su avancé.

 ** _-¡Acuario! Interviene la señal -_** Escucho que ordenaba Defteros en el comunicador.

- ** _Voy a necesitar de Aries... Es demasiado compleja_** -Apretó los dientes, Ganimedes estaba teniendo problemas para decodificar el sistema de defensa automático- **_o mas tiempo._** -Se estaba volviendo demasiado difícil. El satélite no había detectado ese armamento dado que permanecía desactivado y bajo tierra.

Milo desde donde permanecía como francotirador destruida todos los que podía cuando estos emergían del suelo.

Las puertas de la base se abrieron y varios mechas salieron a reforzar la defensa enemiga. Según los análisis del Scarlet needel, estos no figuraban en su base de datos.

-Los muy cabrones tienen otros modelos. -Una de las pantallas le demostró un símbolo, parecía una representación de un jaguar maya de color negro.-Creo que es la primera vez que veo ese escudo. -Enfoco de nuevo su vista en la mira de su arma, tenia que continuar con la eliminación de objetivos enemigos.

 _Ganimedes_.

Por un lado, su mecha continua decodificando la información de la señal de las armas automáticas. Por el otro lado, Camus hace frente a las armas que emergen, destruyéndolas con la espada del Ganimedes. Milo le ganaba en puntería, pero a la hora de las espadas era mejor. Según todos, sus movimientos parecían ser hechos con la gracia y destreza de un bailarín. Suponía que eso de debía, y no por maldad, a que el Ganimedes era uno de los mechas con aspecto mas estético de todos.

Habilitó una de las armas de fuego y disparo a dos de los mechas que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Comenzó a retroceder según lo indicado por los altos mandos, que no estaban en batalla pero taladraban sus oídos con ordenes que a regañadientes obedecía.

Ahora entendía mas o menos ese descontento de Defteros hacia los miembros de mas alta jerarquía. Ellos darían las ordenes, pero era el soldado el que se estaba jugando la vida. Amargamente pensó que el era como el soldado de un video juego de guerra y que Sage era el adolescente con el joystick que le daba movimiento. Sage desde la seguridad de su sillón al igual que Kido eran los mocosos que dirigían la batalla y ellos los soldados con solo una vida y sin opción de "continúe".

 _33 horas, 23 minutos luego de iniciado el ataque._

-Milo.

-Ya no me aguantaba -Camus esta de espaldas a su amigo, se meterían en un buen lio si Defteros les ve cubriéndose las espaldas para eso. Cuando aun no esta del todo asegurada la zona a pesar que tenían luz verde para dejar los mechas. -¿Que pasa Camus?

-Gracias por cuidar mi espalda.

-No agradezcas -Replico el otro- Gracias a ti por cuidar la mía. -se acerco a Camus y este dejo caer un poco de agua en las manos de Milo. -Volvamos antes que Defteros sospeche que estábamos haciendo.

-No creo que se enoje, somos seres humanos obviamente necesitamos orinar.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia los mechas, una vez junto a estos cada quien procedió a subir al suyo. Milo comenzó a caminar, siendo su mecha seguido por el de Camus. Ambos sistemas alertaron tarde a sus pilotos de la fragilidad del suelo.

-¿Que diablos es esto? -Las luces exteriores de los mechas se encendieron y quedaron frente a lo que parecía ser un antiguo hangar subterráneo.

- ** _Milo, debemos salir. -_** Milo observo espantado la razón por la que su amigo lo decía. Según los sensores externos había radioactividad en la zona.

-Defteros va a matarnos. -Concluyo Milo.-si esto sale para fuera nos matara.

 _Dos horas después._

-La radioactividad no será nociva siempre y cuando no se expongan mucho tiempo a ella. -Informo el especialista- aunque lo seguro será aislar la zona hasta que se investigue su origen.

-Algunos mechas, inicialmente tenían como combustible un derivado de origen nuclear... -Comento Defteros- ¿puede que sea eso?

-Puede ser si antiguamente ese lugar almacenó mechas de primera generación... -Concluyo el hombre, parte de los ingenieros de Poseidón. El hombre se alejo y los dos jóvenes comenzaron creer que se estaban sudando la vida dentro de los trajes especiales para los pilotos.

-Pueden hacerme el favor de evitar mandarse otra por lo que resta del día. -Claramente le estaban colmando la santa y escasa paciencia a su superior.-Aun hay muchas cosas por hacer.

-Si, señor. -Dijeron los dos al unísono, Defteros comenzó a caminar hacia donde aguardaban los restantes oficiales que participaron de ataque.

-Pensé que nos mataba. -informo Camus al fin.

-Creo que la idea la tuvo bastante presente.

 _Cuarto nivel bajo tierra, Interior de Guantánamo. Al día siguiente._

Los chicos participaban de un grupo de exploración conformado por ellos, Regulus, Ío y Defteros. Milo e Ío cerraban la marcha dado que eran quien mas distancia necesitaban para disparar. Defteros levanto una mano y la cerro, todos se posicionaron según lo acordado. Habían encontrado un ascensor fuera de servicio y habían descendido cerca de cuatro niveles ya.

Les hizo un gesto en consecuencia Regulus, junto a Aioria y Shaka, fueron los primeros en adelantarse. Según las primeras revisiones, tanto en los mechas desconocidos cómo en los restantes artefactos. El lugar estaba completamente automatizado, aun no habían dado con ningún ser viviente. Ni siquiera con cucarachas.

-Comienzo a creer que esto es una trampa. -Comento Defteros al fin, para luego proceder a comunicarse con la superficie. Solo obtuvo silencio radial. -Alguno intente comunicarse con la superficie. -Nadie lo logro.

-Debemos estar muy abajo. -Comento Mu al fin, observo a Milo que miraba hacia el pasillo- ¿Pasa algo?

-Estoy escuchando aves... -Observo a los demás- ¿No las escuchan?

-No... ¿Donde las escuchaste? -Pregunto receloso Defteros. -El chico indico hacia la izquierda del pasillo. Mas adelante este se dividía en tres. - No se si debemos avanzar...

-¿Por que? -Regulus le observo ante la pregunta, Aldebarán le miro esperando la respuesta.

-Si nos pasa algo, no podremos pedir ayuda. -Observo a Defteros- somos 9 -Sin duda Regulus parecía profesarle un gran respeto- ¿Quieres dividirnos?

-Aioria, Shaka, Ío y Regulus se quedaran aquí -Miro a los soldados- Los demás vendrán conmigo.

-Si, señor..

-Andando -Miro el lugar donde el pasillo se volvía a dividir, mas precisamente el pasillo de la izquierda. Comenzaron a caminar, posicionándose como se les había enseñado.

 _Cámara, al mismo tiempo._

Detrás de un vidrio blindado por varias capas, siendo apuntado por distintas ametralladoras automáticas las cuales no poseían precisamente balas humanas. Ubicado en medio de la habitación rodeado de distintos rayos laser que cortarían cualquier cosa que le atravesara. Había una cama de piedra con una cúpula de algún material que aparentaba ser cristal. Dentro de esta, sujeto por grilletes negros amurados a la piedra había un joven.

Su cabello de tono rojizo, su piel morena tersa y sus ojos cerrados. Nadie jamás creería que esa juvenil e inocente apariencia contendría el mas grande poder.

Los dibujos en la piedra brillaron nuevamente, el joven dejo salir un quejido dormido y su poder se debilito una vez mas. Lleva millones de años amarrado a esa piedra, tantos años que aun no han logrado quitarle el gran poder a su ser. Dos de los símbolos, lo mantienen en su sueño. En su pecho, la herida ya cerrada anuncia el intento de asesinato fallido.

Del otro lado del vidrio, maquinas y computadoras sin supervisión garantizaban que esa persona permaneciera en ese lugar. Una de las pantallas se encendió cuando Defteros y su grupo paso delante de la lente de la cámara que representaba.

Según lo indicado en su protocolo automático, envío una señal a Yucatán informando sobre presencia de desconocidos.

 _Zona cero. Yucatán._

- ** _No fallen esta vez. No debe ser liberado._**

...

Continuara.


	8. Capitulo VII

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

 _Capitulo VII_

 _Derrota._

-¿Que creen que sea? -Milo hacía muecas, el canto de las aves lo enloquecían. -¿Que sucede Milo? - Aldebarán observo a su amigo. La puerta frente a ellos parecía ser de algún metal macizo.

-¿Nadie los escucha?-Defteros le mira con ligera duda y luego niega con la cabeza.

-Escuchen todos. -Los presentes le miran-Si alguien pregunta, encontramos un pájaro aquí dentro. -Puso una mano sobre la puerta de metal- algo me dice que eso que escucha Milo esta al otro lado de esta puerta, pero hasta no estar seguros no diremos nada.

-¿Pasa algo? -Mu le mira conteniendo la desconfianza. Defteros siempre era de un carácter extraño y guardaba mas para él de lo que les decía a ellos. Ya no era la misma persona que conocieron en el Santuario. Hace tiempo que entendía por que Demonio era su apodo.

-Que la ultima vez que eso paso... -Puso sus ojos en Mu- la persona en cuestión desapareció... Milo no es el primero en escuchar el trino de aves en su cabeza... Una vez en Panamá -Hizo una pausa como si recordara algo- un soldado del Brasil dijo escuchar el trino de aves en su cabeza y una voz que pedía ayuda... De un momento a otro desapareció, se borro todo registro de él.

-¿Has escuchado la voz de alguien?-Camus miro ligeramente preocupado a Milo, este negó con la cabeza. Solo escuchaba el canto de las aves.

-Hasta no estar seguros que hay al otro lado, la versión oficial es que encontramos un pájaro. -Los ojos de Defteros se pusieron fríos- ¿A quedado claro?

-Si, señor.

No seré responsable de la desaparición de otro soldado, nunca más.

Donde aguardan los demás.

-Hay una puerta cerrada. -Informo Defteros- y lo que Milo escucho fue un pájaro... No me explico como se metió hasta aquí.

-¿Subimos de nuevo? -Inquirió Regulus, siendo el segundo en mayor jerarquía. No parecía muy interesado por el tema del ave. Los demás tampoco, ahora comprendía Aldebarán por que decir que había un pájaro.

A nadie le importa un pájaro.

-Sera lo mejor. -No termino de decir esas palabras cuando se produjo el primer temblor. -¿Que diablos fue eso?-Defteros miro a todos, ninguno había sido afectado - Al ascensor... todos ahora. Subiremos de nuevo.

Milo odiaba subir, bajar había sido fácil. Habían recibido clases de alpinismo y cosas por el estilo para poder escalar y deslizarse según fuera necesario. Cada tanto todo a su alrededor temblaba y realmente temía perder la estabilidad. Esos temblores no parecían ser acto de la naturaleza.

-¡Ah! -La mano de Defteros se aferro como grillete a la muñeca de Shaka, a medida que subían el temblor era mayor. Por poco y el rubio caía al vacío- Gracias. -Susurro, la ultima sacudida había causado la perdida de estabilidad de mas de uno aunque solo él casi cae.

-Enrédate la cuerda en la muñeca. -Ordeno mientras seguían subiendo por las cuerdas.

- ** _Alh... Alhena...sub ten...Alhena... Res...onda...ALHENA POR FAVOR.._**

-Ya tenemos radio... -Defteros lo saco de su lugar- ¿Que sucede? -Silencio- Aqui Alhena ¿Que sucede ahí arriba? -Estática de nuevo.- Cabo Aqua comuníquese con el Poseidón.

-Tengo estática también... -Informo Camus, realmente estaba preocupado. Volvió a temblar la superficie sobre la que trepaban, Milo se aferro con fuerza a la soga. Era una fea caída lo que les aguardaba si se soltaban de las sogas o si un arnés fallaba.

-Tenemos que subir o nos caeremos al vacío. -Informo Regulus, ninguno quería realmente saber que diablos pasaba arriba. Dado que todos suponían que causaba el temblor.

 _Superficie_.

-Puta madre. -Susurro Defteros. El fuego y el humo estaban por todos lados, los mechas que ellos empleaban estaban lejos de su alcance, cruzando lo que sin duda era la peor extensión de campo abierto de la historia. A pesar que fueran menos de 30 metros.

Los mechas enemigos estaban disparando por doquier y los temblores no eran otra cosa mas que misiles cohete impactando contra suelo al errar sus objetivos

\- ¿Señor? -Milo miro a superior. -Esos mechas... No son los de siempre. -Sus mechas estaban demasiado lejos para llegar ellos a pie. Morirían antes de dar los primeros pasos fuera de su escondrijo.

-¿Que haremos? -Aioria también estaba preocupado, no podían salir sin ser blanco fácil. El muchacho estaba pálido.

-Esperar supongo... -Claramente Defteros tampoco sabia como proceder, no poseían grandes armas y los mechas estaban muy lejos. Sujeto la mano de Camus y negó con la cabeza, por el momento, por su parte, habría silencio radial.

-¿Donde esta el Minerva? -Regulus buscaba con la mirada el mecha de su tía, hasta donde recordaba estaba a la izquierda de Franky.

-Sasha se quedo en la superficie... Debe estar peleando.

-¿Por que no atacaron a nuestros mechas? -Aioria mira confundido el hecho que los siete estaban intactos, ocho si contaba a Franky.

-Señor, sigo teniendo silencio radial. -Informo Camus, eso no estaba nada bien. No se comunicaran con el Poseidón, pero aun así dejo la radio prendida.-Hay estática.

Defteros le miro, estando en la superficie deberían tener acceso a las comunicaciones. La última vez que algo así había sucedido, un joven de Brasil había escuchado aves trinando y luego desaparecido.

Corrió hasta el siguiente punto, se cubrió tras un mecha derribado y con la cautela de los años de experiencia observo el lugar. Sentados todos juntos, siendo vigilados por el enemigo estaban los prisioneros. Observo a la mayor Sasha Ateniss entre estos, tenia un brazo con cabestrillo casero y una improvisada venda en la frente, todos tenían en el cuello una especie de collar negro. Contuvo la necesidad de chasquear la lengua o de matar a los que vigilan a los prisioneros. Había otros pilotos, pero no eran muchos... Si no contaba mal... Eran 5 los pilotos en ese grupo, uno de ellos inconsciente en el suelo con lo que parecían ser quemaduras.

Desde distintos escondites, había visto el conflicto. Mas de la mitad de los soldados habían sido asesinados durante el combate. Los restantes estaban en grupos pequeños y controlados. Todos con esos collares en el cuello.

Con cuidado comenzó a moverse, alejándose de todos ellos. En otras palabras, ellos ocho podrían ser los únicos que estaban libres. Ío no había visto mas sobrevivientes...

- **Según la información que poseo... El hermano esta aquí. -** Observo con desgano al hombre que tenia inconsciente a sus pies. Viendo sus recuerdos, pudo ver al hermano menor del joven de corazón de fuego. - **Si no podemos dar con él... Usaremos a su hermano, he dado la orden de buscarle.** -El estaba ahí para buscar corazones de fuego, pero había dado con una hermosa sorpresa.

- **Pues en ese caso... Revisarlo todo. -** Dijo el otro ser en la pantalla de holograma- **Necesitamos un corazón de fuego... Si el chico se acerca a Quetzalcóatl habrá problemas ¡NO DEBE ACERCARSE A ÉL!**

- **Lo se muy bien, su corazón de fuego...si es que lo tiene, podría despertar a Quetzalcóatl... No debiste dejarlo vivo...** -Hizo una pausa- **Debiste asesinarlo, no ocultarlo aquí...**

- **En su momento, fue la mejor idea...** **-¿Por que no dijiste que estaba vivo?** -Acuso furioso.

- **No tenias por que saberlo.**

 _Interior del edificio_

-Infórmanos, Scylla. -Ordeno Defteros apenas el chico regreso. Estaban en una sala amplia, había un par de paredes derribas, algunas cabinas de vigilancia y oficinas arruinadas.

-Tienen a los sobrevivientes dividas en cinco grupos de aproximadamente 8 o 10 personas por grupo -Tomo un trozo de piedra y grafico lo mejor posible el lugar en el suelo. Marco cinco puntos con una equis.

-¿Por que no los ejecutaron? -Aioria les miro confundido- mas aun... ¿Por que no destruyeron nuestros mechas?

-Ellos no deben de saber nada de los mechas -Aldebarán pareció pensarlo- puede que teman que sean los nuevos modelos de producción masiva... Nada dice que no hagan inteligencia como lo hacemos nosotros.

-Algo mas -Ío los miro a todos- Hay una zona que estaba muy vigilada, era una de nuestras carpas... Arrastraban ahí a los nuestros. -Defteros contuvo la mueca, podrían estar interrogando a los sobrevivientes.

-Tenemos que contactarnos con los nuestros... -Soltó de golpe Camus, Defteros había ordenado silencio radial absoluto- Tienen que saber que estamos bien.

-¿Lo dices por el comandante Canceris-Altaris o por tu hermano?-Camus apretó los labios ante la pregunta de Defteros, su mirada era por demás aguda y suspicaz. Uno de los presentes disimuladamente apretó el puño. Sage tenia razón, para Defteros solo eran peones que podía mover a su antojó y emplearlos en su venganza contra la ONU.

Observo a Milo, este tenia los ojos cerrados y un rostro indescifrable. Era probable que fuera el que mas ciego estaba, Defteros debería de tenerlo en la palma de su mano. El Demonio del Santuario había convivido mucho tiempo con Milo, lo había entrenado primero a él. Podría haberlo engatusado a su antojo y podría ser que su amigo fuera una marioneta que solo siguiera lo ordenado por este. Ya no sabia si Milo seria capaz de huir con los mechas como una vez sugirió.

Se había vuelto el perro obediente de Defteros, como él era el de Sage.

-Antiko. -Milo abrió los ojos y observo a Defteros. -¿Que te sucede?-Su voz sonó realmente preocupada. A su ojo critico, como padre que era, sabia que algo le pasaba al chico.

-Nada, señor. -Solo son las aves trinando en mi cerebro, agrega para sus adentros. Un ruido metálico les alerta a todos, Defteros les hace señas a todos y no demoran en buscar algún lugar donde resguardarse de los ojos del enemigo.

Lo que entra, junto a los soldados cubiertos de pies a cabeza, le pone los pelos de punta a mas de uno. Era un ser cuya piel parecía curtida y agrietada por el sol, vestía un extraño atuendo y un tocado que a Milo le pareció la cabeza de algún felino. Una mano amorfa se adelanto, cinco dedos escarlata le conformaban. Le escucharon ordenar algo en una lengua que ninguno, ni por mera casualidad supo identificar. Tenia la piel roja, mas de uno llego a pensar que su piel estaba así por que se la había arrancado.

Aioria desde donde estaba podía ver a Defteros, Shaka y Milo. Aldebarán estaba junto con él, los dos habían corrido hacia la misma dirección. Camus, Ío y Regulus habían corrido hacia un extremo del lugar donde aguardaba lo que parecía ser una vieja oficina. Mu había quedado solo, muy cerca de donde estaba ese ser.

Vio que este giraba su cabeza hacia el escondite de Mu, una pared semi derrumbada era lo que mantenía al joven lejos de los ojos de cualquiera de ellos. Aioria poso sus ojos en los que estaban a su vista. Observo como Defteros dejaba su fusil en el suelo, sacando la glock con sumo cuidado de la funda. Se preparaba para correr. Ahí de cuclillas, sin duda había notado lo mismo que él. Ese ser sospechaba que algo estaba tras esa pared derrumbada.

La criatura hizo un gesto... Al momento en que uno movió un pie, Defteros abandono su lugar y corrió en otra dirección, en el proceso atinándole un par de disparos a la criatura y a aquel que estaba dispuesto a ir hacia la pared.

Cuando vio la reacción de los soldados, Aioria, entendió lo que pasaba.

Defteros se había ofrecido como carnada... Y los soldados habían picado el anzuelo. Incluso el ser se fue tras ellos, tras permanecer varios minutos quieto. Las balas del arma no le habían hecho daño.

-Fueron tras él -Escucho que murmuraba Aldebarán tras él.-van a matarlo.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Defteros. -Soltó Shaka, apenas salió de su escondite.

-Tenemos que contactar con el Poseidón-Le cortó Regulus, mientras recuperaba el fusil de Defteros, sin el peso del fusil podría correr mas rápido- El teniente se sacrifico por nosotros, no desaprovechemos la oportunidad.

-No hables como si estuviera muerto. -soltó Milo furioso. Le dolía admitirlo, pero cuando mas lo necesito Defteros estuvo parado junto a él. Como sus amigos sospechaban, podría haber segundas intenciones... Pero cuando lo llevo a la enfermería ese día, Defteros se quedo junto a él. Le dejo llorar cuanto quisiera. Fue el padre que bien sabia Milo que el hombre era. -Tenemos que ayudarlo... No esta muerto.

-Si no lo esta, lo estará pronto. -Comento Ío- No se si no lo notaron, pero esa cosa parecía que se hubiera arrancado la piel... Sospecho que sabia que Mu estaba ahí, la sospecha no es lo mismo que la certeza de atrapar al que escapa. Fue a lo seguro y ahora debemos movernos o vendrán por nosotros.

-Escuchen bien, dado que es una orden. -Regulus les miro fijamente- la prioridad aquí es hacer contacto con el Poseidón, solo tenemos las armas que cargamos y no poseemos la guía de nuestro superior directo, así que nuestra única opción es contactar con Sage.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro para hacerlo. -Comento al fin Camus, tras un largo silencio.- y luego buscar a Defteros. -Todos asienten luego de unos segundos. Mu se siente culpable, sabe que hay muy pocas posibilidades que Defteros salga con vida. De fondo, en el profundo silencio se escucho el estallido de los disparos.

Aprieta los dientes.

Admite que el soldado nunca termino de caerle bien, pero siempre fue un buen líder y un gran maestro. Realmente había sido un gran maestro, mientras entrenaban... Se sentía a gusto, como cuando su padre le explicaba alguna cosa de su trabajo. Perderlo seria mas devastador de lo que pensaba que seria. Mas aun, sospechando que se había arriesgado para protegerlo a él.

Sintió algo cálido, sus lagrimas corrían.

Lloraba por el hombre que ya no tenia su confianza.

El Defteros Alhena de ahora, no le caía bien... Pero él que conoció en "El Santuario", el hombre que lo entreno, siempre sintió que seria una persona que extrañaría cuando no estuviera.

Su perdida le dolía.

Defteros se dejo caer contra la pared. Su pierna izquierda ardía y él se sentía débil. La sangre caia sin cesar empapando su pierna. Le habían dado y solo dios sabe como es que no fue al piso tras la herida.

Sus ojos pesan, cada aliento es un esfuerzo. Comienza a notar algo, otro dolor. Esta vez al costado, en su espalda. Siente la sangre en su boca y comprende que esa humedad tibia en su espalda no es sudor. Es la sangre de su pulmón perforado.

Escucha pasos acercarse, ya han seguido el rastro de sangré. Saca algo de uno de sus bolsillos, su cuerpo esta tan débil que a duras penas puede sostenerle. Se están acercando, sonríe como solo un demonio puede hacerlo.

-Lo siento, pero es hora de volver al infierno. -La espoleta salta, tarde notan la pequeña granada en manos del moribundo hombre. Solo unos pocos atinan a intentar el escape.

Pequeña y poderosa.

Aprovechen esta ventaja, como les hemos enseñado.

Pónganse a salvo...muchachos.

 _Continuara_.


	9. Capitulo VIII

Capitulo VIII

Confesión.

.

Todos por reflejo miraron hacia atrás, eso fue una explosión. Aioria observa a Milo, no hay que ser muy listos para sospechar que paso. No hace mucho que Defteros desapareció en la dirección de la explosión. El joven de cabellera castaña dorada mira a los demás, le sorprende ver lagrimas en los ojos de todos. Siente algo cálido surcar su mejilla... Él también llora.

-Tenemos que hacer contacto con el Poseidón. -Fueron las frías palabras de Regulus. Este e Ío, permanecen inmutables. Los años le habían curtido en el acto de no mostrar dolor en el campo de batalla...

 _Base El Santuario, en algún lugar de Grecia._

Aspros se detiene en medio de la reprimenda, el joven cadete le mira. Su superior llora, los seis jóvenes le miran perdido. Hace unos momentos estaba furioso con ellos y ahora de la nada llora.

-Lárguense todos de aquí. -Fue lo único que logro decir. -¡Largo!

 _Oficina de Aspros._

-No, no, no, no -La pantalla se enciende e ingresa su usuario. Busca en los archivos de pilotos, su hermano al igual que él poseía un chip en su brazo izquierdo. Se los habían puesto en la defensas del canal de Panamá. El objetivo de este era permitir la identificación de los soldados y su rastreo en combate si quedaban tras las líneas enemigas.

Nada.

Volvió a ingresar el código de su hermano, se había aprendido de memoria el de este.

Nada.

Su puño se estrello en la superficie del escritorio, rajando el material que permitía usar los hologramas.

-Maldita sea... Idiota. Eres un idiota Defteros.

 _Guantánamo, Cuba_.

- ** _Humano... Tu corazón hubiera sido excelente para el espejo humeante._** -Todos los soldados están muertos, a él esa explosión no le hizo daño.- **_Supongo que seguiré buscando entre los prisioneros... Dudo mucho que encontraran a Quetzalcóatl._** -Tengo que dar con el hermano del joven de corazón de fuego, eso si es prioritario.

 _Exterior de la base._

Camus e Ío corrían como conejos. Se escondían donde podían, mientras los demás aguardaban en el segundo subsuelo. Había costado, pero Aldebarán había logrado abrir la compuerta cerrada. Todo dependía de ellos si querían hacer contacto radial... Tenían que ser ellos dos.

 _Segundo nivel del subsuelo._

-¿Que te sucede? -Observo a Shaka, este no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que entraron.

-No puedo terminar de creer lo que el subteniente hizo. -Informo, recordándose que Defteros había sido degradado a pesar que todos le seguían diciendo teniente.

-¿Por que te sorprende? Era obvio que lo haría por nosotros. -Shaka se puso a su lado- Defteros era una de las pocas personas que nos veían como seres humanos y no peones desechables.

-No digas idioteces, si tuviera que elegir entre su odio a la O.N.U -hizo una pausa- y nosotros, elegiría su odio.

-Si eso fuere así -Se puso en pie, si se quedaba le pegaba- ¿Por que se sacrifico por Mu? Nosotros no estamos aquí por odio a la O.N.U si no para ayudar a Milo. -Shaka se puso el arma al hombro- y nunca se lo ocultamos.

-Tienes razón... Pero.

-¿Pero que? -Dijo una nueva voz ¿Acaso él? Aioria jamás haría algo así- Defteros puede que no allá sido la mejor persona en el último tiempo- Mu se les acerco, claramente había escuchado todo- Pero te puedo asegurar una cosa -Soltó el tibetano, sus ojos estaban rojos. Por esa razón se había alejado. No quería que lo vieran llorar, sabia que sus ojos estarían rojos por las lagrimas- no era el malo de la película. Era el antihéroe solamente. Él fue nuestro mentor, fue quien nos preparo para esta guerra y honestamente me odio a mi mismo por desconfiar de él en algún momento... -Aioria volvió su vista a la puerta para no observar los ojos acusadores de Mu y los de duda de Shaka.- Es mas probable que Sage tenga mas sangre en sus manos que Defteros. -Y por el resto de mi vida, sabré que dude de aquel que me permitió vivir. Pensó amargamente el de cabellera lila.

-No creo que él... -No pudo terminar las palabras, recordó a la piloto herida ¿Acaso no había sugerido que Sage estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a su compañero? -No lo creó.

-Ve con los demás, nosotros cuidaremos el acceso. -Aioria se levanto y fue donde aguardaban los otros. No se habían animado a ingresar mas allá de un sector determinado. -Shaka.

-No lo... Aioria... No.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo -Le miró a los ojos- Pero alguien hablo con Sage... Y Aioria... Eso que dijo... no parece propio de él pensar así. -Se paso la mano por la cara quitando las lagrimas- Antes adoraba a Defteros, él y Milo competían a ver quien llegaba primero a sus clases... -Todos esperaban las clases de Defteros, si iba a ser honesto, el hombre siempre les alentaba a auto superarse.

-Su hermano... -Comenzó a balbucear el rubio- Capaz que le dijeron algo con respecto a Aioros. -Se dijo para si Shaka, Aioria jamás traicionaría a Milo. No lo haría, al igual que Camus eran amigos desde pre escolar... Podría ser que tuvieran la amistad mas fuerte de todas.

Por eso ninguno poseía la capacidad de concebir una traición de él.

 _Donde aguardan los demás._

-¿No ibas a cuidar la puerta?-Regulus le miró de reojo, Aioria sintió que este le atraviesa y puede ver su alma.- ¿Que te sucede?

-Nada, solo estoy cansado. -Se sienta contra la pared y cierra los ojos. En Barbuda, Sage había hablado con él. Le había dicho y fundamentado por que razón no debería confiar en Defteros. Le había asegurado que el envió de su hermano a Grecia era obra de Defteros y que seguramente usaría eso para tenerlo de su lado.

Dado que nada garantizaba, que el gemelo demonio no tuviera a alguien con una bala lista para Aioros. Le había asegurado que los restantes miembros originarios del proyecto habían muerto y solo Defteros y Asmita, su leal amigo y padrino de los hijos del primero, eran los únicos que quedaban.

Le había jurado que Defteros solo los veía como peones desechables y que no dudaría en sacrificar a uno de ellos a cambio de su supervivencia o la mayor parte del equipo. Por eso era necesario que vigilara a Milo. Sage tenia la sospecha que este estaba siendo adoctrinado por Defteros para volverlo su perro de pelea cuando llegara el momento.

Si todo era cierto... ¿Por que Defteros no dudo en volverse en carnada del enemigo? Podría ser que estuviera vivo aún... Pero las posibilidades eran pocas.

¿Y si solo era el antihéroe como dijo Mu? ¿Si solo Defteros salía de la norma y siempre había sido el bueno? Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, primero causo una pelea entre Shaka y Mu... Ahora tal vez se había vuelto el cáncer en el grupo...

Mas que nunca, necesitaba de alguien que le escuche. Como Defteros le había escuchado en la base cuando le entrenaba.

-¿Aioria? -Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el semblante preocupado de Milo- ¿Estas bien? -Incluso los ojos de Milo delataban que había llorado ¿Tanto había afectado al grupo la muerte de ese hombre? Si era tan malo... ¿POR QUE TODOS LE LLORABAN?

-Milo... ¿Sabes como es que mi hermano terminó con la baja? -Milo se sentó en el suelo y le miró. - Defteros alguna vez te comento por que gestionó la baja de mi hermano.

-Ese no fue Defteros -El chico le miro perdido- yo se lo pedí al comandante Canceris Altaris, Defteros solo podía pasar mi pedido... Nunca tomo las decisiones realmente ¿Por que preguntas ahora?

-¿Lo de... Mi hermano fue obra de Sage? -Pregunto abriendo bien grande los ojos, sintiendo la rabia y el odio dentro de si.

-Si, solo él podía hacer algo así... -Claramente había algo que Aioria estaba ocultando- También se lo pedí por Degel, pero este se negó... O esa es su versión. Por lo que se, a Degel le dijeron que le iban a transferir... Sage nunca intento sacar a Degel del ejército. -Aioria sentía ganas de vomitar, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Lo habían engañado.

-Sage...

-Por eso no me fio de él, menos aun cuando dio la orden de dejar morir a Isaac Kraken-Informo con un ligero desprecio en la voz- Defteros desatendió la orden, le escuche cuando hablaba con la mayor Atenis, ella lo sabia... Sage siempre supo de Isaac y no iba -apretó el puño- no pensaba hacer nada. Si Jokaro no aparecía, nos hubiera vuelto cómplices del sacrificio de Kraken.

-¿Defteros no lo sabia?

-Por lo que escuche, cuando discutió con Atenis... Parecía que no lo sabia, ese nivel de furia no se puede fingir. -Hizo una nueva pausa- ¿Ahora me dirás que pasa?

-Te traicione.

Continuara.


	10. Capitulo IX

Capitulo IX.

El bueno, el malo y el inocente.

Milo no decía una sola palabra. Eso le hacía sentir peor.

Le había dicho todo y Milo no decía nada. En ese instante noto que solo estaban ellos dos. Su amigo no decía nada, eso le hacia sentir mas profunda la soledad. Le hacia odiarse aun mas a si mismo. Tenia ganas de vomitar, le ardía el pecho de la furia.

-Milo...

-Si que eres idiota -Milo sonrío y negó con la cabeza lentamente- un idiota muy bueno, Aioria... Eres demasiado bueno y el comandante un mentiroso de primera. -Al ver esa sonrisa, Aioria sintió ganas de gritar y golpear cualquier cosa que no fuera su amigo. Esa sonrisa, la odiaba por una cosa.

Era la sonrisa de compasión de Milo, sabia que este le estaba perdonando y lo peor de todo lo compadeció.

-¿por que no me pegas?

-¿Pegarte? -Milo volvió a hacer esa sonrisa. -Aioria, no te pegue cuando rompiste mi autito rojo... No voy a pegarte por esto. -Milo se sentó en el suelo como indio- Lo hiciste creyendo, que el teniente me estaba manipulando... Por eso creíste en Sage y no te culpo por ello. -Aioria sentía las lagrimas en sus ojos de nuevo- Estabas en todo tu derecho en confiar en Sage, yo al inició también confié en él... No te lo voy a negar, pero sentía que solo era otra pieza de su tablero. -El castaño dorado se mordió el labio- Puede que Sage, no sea malo... Pero... No se que decir para hacerte sentir mejor.

-Gracias por intentarlo igual. -Aioria cerro los ojos y tomo un poco de aire- me siento un idiota, debí darme cuenta que me estaba mintiendo... Casi hago que Mu y Shaka se pelearan, se pelearon en realidad...

-¿Se pelearon? -Pero si se tratan como siempre- ¿Cuando?

-El otro día... Antes de venir hacia aquí, parecen que pelearon antes. -Milo dejo salir un suspiro- No logro recordar bien que decían, pero uno de ellos sabía que Sage había hablado con alguien del grupo.

-Pues... Si quieres sentirte mejor, dile lo mismo que me dijiste a mi a los chicos-Milo se puso de pie-Vamos gatito, es hora de arrojarte a los leones -Le tendió la mano para que se parará, Aioria observo la sonrisa de Milo y la mano extendida. Tomo un poco de aire y llevo su mano a la de su amigo.

Mu y Shaka estaban hechos unas fieras cuando les dijo lo que había pasado. Aldebarán se mostró compasivo y Regulus ni siquiera le observó... Para este todo eso era ajeno... Él era harina de otro costal y tenia su mente en otra parte.

-Ya basta -Milo les observó- Aioria creía que hacia lo correcto ¿Acaso no hubieran hecho lo mismo que él? -Los dos guardaron silencio- Yo si lo haría... No pueden culparlo por confiar en su superior... No estaba haciendo nada malo, solo quería lo mejor para el equipo.

-Aioria -Shaka le miro- ¿Que sabe Sage?

-No mucho, no le he dicho nada... Prácticamente nada.

-¿Por que vigilar solo a Milo y no a todo el equipo? -Aldebarán le miro- Defteros habla mucho conmigo... Me conto prácticamente toda su vida. -Mas de uno se pregunto en que momento eso había pasado.

-No lo se, solo me dijo que temían que Defteros manipulara a Milo. -Informo al fin Aioria.

-Hay que hablar con Camus... -Mu observo a los demás- Y ver que haremos ahora que sabemos esto.

-¿Tienen mucha confianza en mi o se olvidaron que estoy aquí? -Todos miraron a Regulus que se encontraba mirando un mapa holográfico de la superficie- Díganme... Para saber si salgo corriendo o no.

-Tu no confías en Sage -Milo le observo de reojo- no confías en nadie salvo en tu equipo.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no confió en Sage?

-El hecho de que hablaste con Camus antes que fuera interrogado...-Se dio vuelta y le miro de frente- Por lo de la teniente Jokaro.

-Si se van a meter con un jefe -Regulus apago el holograma- tengan cuidado, no digo que Sage allá mandado atacar a Joker, pero tampoco lo desmiento dado que no se quien fue. -Los otros se miraron entre si- Sean cuidadosos... -Se acerco al agujero y miro hacia arriba- los chicos se tardan mucho.

 _En algún lugar del perímetro._

-Repitan.

- **No podemos cumplir el pedido. -** Camus apretó los dientes, mientras el semblante de Ío estaba indescifrable. - **Es imposible llegar al medio de la pista con tantos bailarines. Los caballeros del Oriente intentarán abrirse paso hasta el centro.**

-¿Y los arcángeles?

- **Negativo hay muchas luces en el cielo, es imposible que los arcángeles vuelen por encima de la pista de baile.** -Camus apretó los dientes, con Ío habían visto la artillería antiaérea...

-¡Hay rehenes! Y aumentara la cantidad de muertos si no nos ayudan.

- **Acuario, comprendemos la situación, pero la asistencia en este momento no es posible.**

-Espero que todos se vayan al infierno. -Se quito el radio y lo apago. -Hijos de...

-Solo cumple órdenes. -Comento Ío, antes de que Camus completara la oración.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Ahora sobrevivimos... -Se puso el rifle en posición- y les jodemos siempre que sea posible... -Jalo el gatillo y observo desde esa posición como los soldados enemigos corrían hacia esa dirección para proteger ese flanco. -Vamos. Ahora que están distraídos.

 _Poseidón. Al mismo tiempo_

Degel tenia una muñeca esposada a una de las camas, lleva varias horas así. No podían dejar a su hermanito a su suerte, cuando se entero que no enviarían ayuda había golpeado a Sage. Lo hubiera seguido haciendo si no lo hubieran detenido. Tanto Sage como Kido no veían solución inmediata para el actual frente abierto en Guantánamo. Iban a analizar todas las aristas posibles antes de hacer un movimiento.

Miro con rabia su muñeca esposada, Sage le dijo que estaría así hasta que comprendiera que tenían que esperar para realizar el siguiente movimiento. Había sido colocado en un dormitorio solo, con las bajas que habían sufrido anterior mente... Podrían darse el lujo de usar esa habitación con cuatro cuchetas como celda. No le llamaría la atención que fuera de esta hubiera guardias armados.

 _Enfermería_.

-¿Es broma? -La rubia negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de la castaña, aun no la habían trasladado y seguía ocupando una cama de la enfermería.

-No, esta hablando todo el navío de ello... -Conner se sentó en la cama y observo a la castaña- no van a ayudarles... No ahora.

-Otra porquería como End Sun -Soltó Gioca- ¿Y los demás?

-Ío y Reg están en Cuba, Isaac ya esta consiente al igual que Florite -Se paro- y la Doc. anda por algún lado haciendo su trabajo.

-Por curiosidad... -La castaña le miro fijamente- ¿El minino sabe?

-¿Que cosa?

-Sabes muy bien que te pregunto.

-No, no le he dicho...a nadie. -La rubia observo a su camarada- ¿Como te diste cuenta? -Por reflejo llevo sus manos al vientre.

-Eso no importa... -Se recostó y cerro los ojos- ¿Puedes averiguar cuanto mas voy a seguir en esta cama? Estar quieta no va conmigo.

 _Camarote de Sage._

-No me parece correcto -Sage mira las pantallas- Tenemos que hacer algo... Gran parte de los soldados están ahí...

- **Los soldados no importan** -El de cabellera blanca apretó los labios ante las palabras dichas- **Los mechas si... Que fueran derrotados indica la baja calidad de la defensa.**

-El ataque fue sorpresivo -Gruño Sage-Algo debe haber en Guantánamo para que se apresuraran en el contraataque, nunca realizan un movimiento como este... -Hizo una pausa- y los soldados si importan.

- **¿Que hay de los pilotos?**

-No sabemos nada de ellos actualmente, en el ultimo comunicado notificaron que exploraban una zona de subsuelos cuando acudió el ataque. -Hizo una pausa antes de agregar- Se sospecha que el subteniente Alhena ha fallecido, pero no fue confirmado.

- **¿Alhena esta muerto?** -Pregunto quien se hallaba en una de las pantallas- **¿Que tan seguros están de eso?**

-Aun no se confirmo.

- **Un problema menos, entonces, Alhena se estaba volviendo problemático.**

-Alhena era uno de los mejores -Replico Sage conteniendo la furia- Y no seria problemático si no hubieran convertido al Proyecto Assasin en la puta de la ONU.

- **Comandante Canceris Altaris.** -Llamo otro de los presentes- **Era imposible mantenerlo en el anonimato... Una vez el proyecto fue puesto en marcha...**

-Me importa un carajo, Alhena tenia razón... -Apretó los puños- A partir de ahora, se corta toda comunicación con ustedes... Para quienes están seguros en la Haya, es fácil ladrar ordenes. -Corto la comunicación.

 _La cueva. Centro de comunicaciones._

-Asmita.

-Dígame, comandante Canceris Altaris -claramente el rubio estaba molesto, nunca era tan formal- ¿En que puedo servirle?

-Necesito ver... Que ven los mechas.

-Y yo necesito a Degel... Pero es imposible que me ayude ahora, dado que usted le arresto -Volvió a enfocar su atención en las computadora- la posibilidad de que le sea de ayuda es nula.

-¿Acaso es un motín?

-Oh no, nada que ver con eso... -Se dio vuelta y Sage juraría que esos ojos ciegos le atravesaban- Solo que todo lo que sea visual lo hace Degel. -Movimiento tramposo por parte del rubio.

-Asmita se...que me he equivocado. -Soltó al fin el hombre-pero no quiero mas muertes... Hay que sacar a esos muchachos de ahí.

-Entonces suelta a Degel. -Se volvió a dar vuelta y continuo con su trabajo- Lo necesito aquí, esposado y encerrado no sirve.

Continuara.


	11. Capitulo X

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Capitulo X_

 _Presas_.

-Nos van a dejar aquí hasta que puedan hacer el siguiente movimiento. -Ío no había terminado de soltarse de la soga cuándo informo ello. -Esto es tan porquería como End Sun. -Regulus le metió una patada a su casco y este se fue a una buena distancia. -Hubieras sido la estrella del seleccionado de Grecia con esa patada.

-Primero Alhena y ahora esto... -Regulus daba vueltas molesto, como si se tratara de un león enjaulado. -Ven lo, acompáñame a buscar mi casco y de paso revisemos el lugar a ver que encontramos.

-Camus. -Milo se acerco a su amigo, con una mirada todos se pusieron de acuerdo de no decirle lo de Aioria... Por el momento no.- ¿Vieron a los demás?

-No, pero las cosas están difíciles ahí afuera... -Se dejo caer en el suelo- No vimos a esa cosa por ningún lado... Pero logramos tomar esto -Puso delante de sus compañeros una mochila- hay algunos aperitivos... Odio la comida del ejercito, pero por lo menos es algo... Reforzaron toda la zona.

-Chicos. -Regulus llego corriendo-Tienen que ver esto.

 _Laboratorio_.

-No parece ser nuestro... No se si me explico. -El casco de Regulus estaba a unos metros de la primera mesada. Las linternas de los chicos alumbran el lúgubre lugar- No parece con poco uso... -A ninguno le quedo la menor duda de a que se refería. En alguna de estas aun había correas y señales de alguna sustancia carmín reseca.

-¿Crees que esto lo hicieran ellos? -Pregunto Camus- Parece abandonado, pero por alguna razón lanzaron el contraataque tan rápido.

-Puede que no quisieran que descubriéramos esto. -Comento Aioria, él ya había llegado al final de la sala y su luz se enfocaba dentro de un contenedor. Los otros no demoraron en llegar y descubrieron que era lo que este miraba.

-Son placas del ejercito -Milo tomo una al azar y leyó el nombre- Lacerte, Misty. -junto a las placas había otros objetos pequeños (anteojos, pulseras, collares varios, sortijas y relojes).

-Papá. -Regulus tomo un reloj degastado, le dio vuelta y se encontró con una dedicatoria para "Mi amado Ilias". - papá estuvo aquí... -Su puño se cerro en torno del reloj. - Que le habrán hecho... -Milo comenzó a revisar las placas mas nuevas, quería estar seguro que Kardia no hubiera estado ahí.

-Milo, todo parece abandonado hace tiempo -Aldebarán le sujeto la mano-Tranquilo, tu hermano no estuvo aquí.

-¿Que es este lugar? -Mu llevó su linterna hacia distintos puntos-parece un laboratorio.

-Shh... -Camus chito a sus cámaras, luego todos escucharon lo mismo que él.

-¡SOLTADME! -Milo reconoció la voz enseguida, era Albafica. No paso mucho hasta que las luces se encendieron. -Hijos de puta... -El ser apareció primero, seguido por cuatro de sus soldados que traían a Albafica que sin duda daba pelea. Un quinto se adelanto y aflojo las amarras de la mesa mas cercana. El ser se paro en el extremo de una de las cabeceras. Regulus con un espejo, podía ver como Albafica pataleaba y se resistía ser amarrado a ese lugar.

Milo llevo su mirada a Regulus, los dos pensaban lo mismo. No podían dejar que ese ser hiciera lo que tramaba, sin importar lo que fuera... No podían permitirlo. El ser puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Albafica y otra en su cabeza. Aioria y Shaka jurarían que ese ser sonreía, al mismo tiempo que el francotirador se quedaba estático.

Esa criatura dijo unas palabras, se retiro seguido de cuatro de los soldados. El quinto se quedó con el inconsciente Albafica. Le vieron dirigirse a una especie de computadora y activarla. Camus fue quien tomo la iniciativa. Se levanto y apunto directamente a la cabeza de quien estaba con la consola.

-Aprisa. -Ordeno.

Aldebarán tenia al francotirador inconsciente a cuestas, mientras los otros le cubrían la espalda. Habían tirado dos series de cuerdas por el agujero del ascensor que no funcionaba solo para despistar. Terminaron en lo que parecía una bodega. Pusieron distintos objetos para armar una barricada en caso de ser necesaria la defensa.

-Ya queda confirmado que esta parte de Guantánamo es de ellos. -Comento Aioria, para luego mirar al inconsciente soldado- ¿Que le habrá hecho?

-Yo quisiera saber que le pensaba hacer... -Regulus se sentó contra la pared y cerro los ojos. - ¿Le iba a hacer lo mismo que a mi padre u otra cosa?

-Regulus. -Milo se sentó delante de él- mi hermano mando un comunicado... hay una prisión para soldados en algún lado de América... Puede que tu padre este ahí.

-Agradezco la intención, Milo...-Hizo una pausa- Pero mi padre lleva desaparecido desde que tengo 6 años... -sonrió apenas- son 18 años... Es imposible que aun este con vida.

* * *

Albafica comenzó a moverse, antes de levantarse bruscamente. A pesar de la escasa luz, todos pudieron percibir el miedo en su rostro.

-¿Albafica? -Ío se le acerco- Tranquilo... Estas a salvo.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Quienes son ustedes?

-Soy Ío... -Prendió la linterna- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Te conozco? - a pesar de la penumbra, todos supieron que expresión había en el rostro de los otros.

-Tus pupilas están dilatadas... -Regulus le regreso la pequeña linterna de bolsillo a Mu- Puede que tenga que ver con tu perdida de memoria.

-Les juro que no puedo recordar nada... -Observa con aire perdido las identificaciones que penden de su cuello- ¿Realmente soy un francotirador?

-Si y uno muy bueno. -Le informo Milo- no te preocupes, debe ser temporal por lo que te hizo ese ser...

-¿Recuerdas que soñabas? -Aldebarán le miro compasivo.

-Soñaba que corría por un pasillo, había puertas a ambos lados... No podía abrir ninguna -Cerro el puño- sentía que tenía que abrirla... Al igual que ahora, no sabia quien era... Y sentía que detrás de las puertas, estaban las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Guarden silencio todos. -Milo se acomodo listo para disparar, apenas alguien entrara por esas puertas trabadas. Vieron las sombras de dos siluetas, los cuáles pasaron de largo ignorando completamente el acceso. De fondo les comenzaron a llegar gritos, personas que pedían que se le soltará.

-Volvieron... -notifico Mu- Al parecer que Albafica escapará no los detiene.

-¿Que haremos Regulus?

-Buscar el lugar por donde están entrando y salir para informar de esto. -Le tendió el arma de Defteros a Albafica- supongo que serás capaz de utilizarlo.

-¿Por que tienes uno de mas? -tomo el arma.

-El sub teniente Alhena esta muerto. -Informo Ío en tono lúgubre.

-Alhe... -Albafica se llevo una mano a la cabeza, sintió una punzada en la frente.- Duele... _Seis horas antes aproximadamente._ Albafica, hasta hace poco hubiera creído que era el único libre. Pero había visto a Ío y al hermano de Degel, creía que se llamaba Camus, corriendo hacia el edificio principal. Solo por que cumplía funciones de vigilancia del perímetro no le habían visto. Se había colocado con su rifle en un lugar alejado y estaba cubierto con una tela de camuflaje. Mueve los dedos sobre la cacha del rifle. Si esos dos regresan al interior, quiere decir que Alhena quedo dentro del edificio como sospecho.

Desde esa posición, había visto al hombre ingresar con los mas jóvenes varias horas atrás. Si existía la posibilidad se que hubiera un plan, tenia que llegar ahí. Miro el sol, ya se estaba escondiendo... Tenia que aguardar a que oscurezca para moverse.

Le preocupaba la explosión, pero estaba la posibilidad que hubiera sido el grupo de Defteros defendiéndose. Tenia que llegar con ellos...

Aguardo a que estuviera mas oscuro para abandonar el lugar.

Si existía una persona que podría solucionar esto, era Alhena. Su historial estratégico era impecable. Su fama de regresar siempre con la misma cantidad de soldados era incuestionable. Había sido francotirador en varias misiones, siguiendo ordenes del hombre, y podía poner las manos en el fuego de que el degradado teniente tendría una solución para esto.

No paso mucho, hasta que se encontro con esa "cosa"...

* * *

De los ojos de Albafica caían lagrimas, tomo una bocanada de aire y las lágrimas dejaron de fluir. Su cabeza seguía doliendo y esto causaba las lagrimas... Era un dolor casi insoportable.

Pero por lo menos recordaba quien era y por que había dejado la seguridad de su escondite. Por que diablos el nombre había detonado sus recuerdos, sencillo: confiaba en Alhena.

-¿quien tiene el mando? -Pregunto al fin, ya habría momento para celebrar una respetuosa despedida al gran teniente.

-Yo. -Regulus le miro- ¿Que te sucedió?

-Deje mi escondite de francotirador, por que creía que Alhena tenia un plan para esto... -Se puso de pie- tu guías entonces...

-¿Donde quedo tu arma? -Pregunto Camus, mientras todos terminaban de prepararse.

-Esa cosa la rompió... La doblo como si fuera un tubo de cartón -Albafica recordó ese momento, el ser salió de la nada, recordaba incluso haberle disparado y este siguió avanzando como si nada. -Le dispare con una anti blindaje común... No le hizo nada. -Miro a Milo a los ojos- le dispare con una anti blindaje, una bala pensada para romper blindajes de 2 cm...

-¿Seguro? -Ío tenia la misma expresión de terror que Milo. -Tal vez le disparaste con alguna bala común... Y tenia no se... Una protección. -Milo pensó en las balas que cargaba, rogando que sirvieran... Que fuera un error de Albafica.

-Debe ser eso seguramente -Claramente los dos francotiradores querían creer eso.-Tiene que ser eso... -Reformulo Milo.

-Alhena me dio el cartucho con anti blindaje y me mando a colocarme a ese lugar. No puedo confundirme. -Albafica miro a Regulus- le dispare con una bala que perfora defensas de mechas enemigos de clase 3. Los mas habituales en el campo de batalla.

-Hasta hace nada no sabias quien eras... Puede que estés confundido. -Albafica decidió no replicar la hipótesis de Regulus. Dado que ni siquiera su mente era capaz de comprender lo que había observado.

 _Pasillos_.

Shaka realizaba un pequeño mapa en su libreta teniendo en cuenta todo lo que veían en los distintos pasillos. Aun no encontraban la salida, lo que si habían encontrado era habitaciones con camas con correas y unas sillas de extraña morfología que a Milo se les hacia de película de terror. Cada tanto miraba a Regulus, si su padre había estado ahí como sugería el reloj... Sinceramente deseaba no descubrir que le habían hecho.

* * *

Mas adelante había dos dialogando, Ío les había pedido silencio dado que hablaban en español... Según su opinión era un acento sudamericano. Cuando estos se alejaron miro al grupo y les hizo gesto de entrar a una de las habitaciones.

-¿De que hablaban?

-Hablaban de los deseos de un tal Xipetotec. -Hizo una pausa-Supongo que ese es el ser que vimos...

-Ve al grano Ío. -Le cortó Regulus, los dos sabían que se estaba dilatando el tema real.

-Están buscando a Milo. -Todos miraron al sorprendido muchacho.

-¿A mi?

-Si, se preguntaban entre ellos si habían visto a "Milo". -Le miro a los ojos- hasta donde sabia, eres el único Milo que esta aquí... "El gran señor Xipetotec desea que localicemos a Milo." "Hay que localizar a Milo, los grandes señores desean al soldado llamado Milo". -El griego sintió un sudor helado cubrirle toda la espalda.- Lo decían como si fueran robots... ¿Crees que tenga que ver con tu hermano?

-No lo se...

-No creo que hallan atacado este lugar para atraparte -Regulus le miro- Puede que se enteran que estas aquí y sacaran provecho de ello.

-¿Entonces cual es la razón del contrataque? -Mu le miro- Nunca antes hicieron un contrataque.

-¿Creen que tenga que ver con el portón del ultimo subsuelo? -Todos miraron a Camus- ese lugar me da mala espina y no parecía tan abandonado como el resto...

-No es una mala hipótesis Camus. -Regulus le miró y lo pensó un poco- Puede que tenga que ver con ello... Sigamos, tenemos que buscar como salir de aquí.

-Tranquilo Milo -Aldebarán poso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico- No va a pasarte nada... Puede que el español de Ío este algo oxidado -El chileno le observo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Espero sinceramente que eso sea...

 _Laboratorio_. _Segundo Subsuelo._

Xipo totec, el "ser de piel roja", caminaba entre las mesas donde los prisioneros estaban postrados. Miro con rabia contenida la mesa cuyas correas habían sido inutilizadas.

Le intrigaba saber quien lo había soltado, podría ser que ese tal Milo estuviera detrás. Según los recuerdos que tomo de un soldado, el humano había ingresado al edificio principal. El hombre muerto, era uno de los que había entrado con su presa.

¿Acaso ese sujeto sabía que le buscaba? Había casos de prisioneros que se habían mordido la lengua hasta cortarla para morirse desangrados y otros que se habían ahorcado con sus propias ropas. Ya quería ponerle las manos encima a ese tal Milo, esperaba que su corazón sirviera.

Observo todo el lugar.

Ya que estaban ahí volverían a utilizarlo, le dejarían las islas pequeñas a los humanos. Convertirían en soldados leales a todos los prisioneros que valieran la pena. Los demás serian eliminados... Ya habían eliminado a cuatro de los cautivos y personalmente le disgusta haber perdido al joven que habían bajado primero. Tenia un corazón poderoso... No al nivel de Kardia, dudaba que existiera otro humano con un corazón así, pero era fuerte al fin.

- ** _Amo_**. -El ser se dio vuelta- **_ya esta listos el siguiente grupo de prisioneros._**

 _Hangar_. _Primer subsuelo. Una hora despues._

Milo y Camus agradecieron mentalmente su metida de pata previa... Había algo distinto, alguien había facilitado una especie de acceso con piedras y piezas de mampostería. Estaban detrás de una de las estructuras que ellos habían partido con los mechas. Desde donde estaban, podían ver a los prisioneros de rodillas.

-Manigoldo y Agasha están ahí... -Albafica apretó los dientes al ver a sus amigos entre los otros prisioneros. La chica era fácil de ubicar, tenia una cinta blanca con una cruz roja en el brazo por encima del codo. Era enfermera y siempre la mandaban a atender heridas en el frente. Los heridos que no requerían cirugía siempre quedaban al cuidado de sus manos.

-No me gusta nada... -Regulus observo al piloto de helicóptero, si lograban soltarlo y el halcón negro estaba en condiciones de volar seria muy útil para escapar.- Ahí esta esa cosa...

El ser apareció por un negro pasillo, Milo comenzó a recordar que antes no había visto puerta alguna y que ese lugar era peligroso para la salud. Vieron al ser poner su mano sobre el primer soldado a la derecha... Este grito, Albafica recordó el dolor que le había causado ese acto... Era como si te fundieran el cerebro. Vio que el chico dejo de gritar, los otros prisioneros miraban al ser y a su camarada. La criatura hizo un gesto, uno de los guardias saco un arma y le disparo a la cabeza... La chica castaña, Agasha, grito y quiso alejarse del ser... Milo vio en ese momento la cinta blanca con la cruz en el brazo del muchacho.

-Lo mataron...

-No ha sido el único, mirad el suelo. -Los ojos de los mas jóvenes observaron lo que Ío había notado apenas llegaron, a razón por la que Regulus había sugerido ocultarse.

Había mucha sangre en el suelo... Charcos esparcidos en distintas posiciones. Albafica le quito el rifle a Milo y lo puso en posición para disparar. No apuntaba al ser, no cometería ese error dos veces... Apuntaba al soldado, cuya pistola amedrenta cualquier posible movimiento de la chica. El ser puso la mano en el mentón de Agasha, luego le arrancó la cinta blanca con la cruz roja.

Pareciera como si pensara que hacer con ella, el culatazo a la nuca de la chica no se hizo esperar. Quien antes le apuntaba, ahora la cargaba como si fuera un costal hacia el pasillo por donde había aparecido el ser.

-¿Por que la dejo con vida? -Aldebarán miro a todos los demás.

-Si le hace algo... -Albafica apretó los dientes, todos tuvieron el mismo funesto pensamiento ¿Y si le perdono la vida por que era mujer?

Seguirían creyendo esto si a la siguiente en la fila le hubiesen personado la vida, algo debería de haber tenido la chica para que se le dejara vivir. Mataron a otro rehén, Aioria y Shaka habían desviado las miradas ya. Había muchos soldados enemigos y a parte estaba ese ser. Lo correcto era intervenir... Pero tenían una posibilidad en miles de lograr salvarles. Los mechas enemigos podrían acudir y todo acabaría ahí.

Por alguna razón todos gritaban y luego se quedaban quietos... Como lo había hecho Albafica, podría ser que quedaran inconscientes. Era el turno de Manigoldo, Albafica cerro los ojos... Si mataban a su amigo este ya no sufriría ningún tormento... Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y perderlo... Habían hecho tantas misiones juntos, que le costaba concebir la idea de que no podía ayudarlo. Albafica sintió un movimiento a su costado. Milo había recuperado su rifle y lo tenia en ristre...

-¿Que haces? -El chico puso una bala en la recamara. La tenia guardada en uno de sus bolsillos. Dado que eran balas especiales, no las había querido desperdiciar.

-Usa sus manos... Veamos si estas son inmunes a una antitanque expansiva... -Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ¿Acaso todo el tiempo había cargado una bala para mechas enemigos tipo 2(muy raros de ver en el campo de batalla)?

-Eso puede dañar a Manigoldo... -Milo jalo el gatillo antes que alguno pudiera protestar algo. El grito de la criatura hizo que todos llevarán la vista hacia el ser. La mano, Milo le había arrancado la mano con la bala.

-Disparen a discreción. -Regulus quería matar a Milo, pero el ser estaba bramando de dolor por su mano cercenada- ¡correr! -Los rehenes entendieron que pasaba y corrieron hacia donde estaban sus salvadores. Antes de alejarse, Aldebarán dejo una bomba con detonador en la entrada del pasillo.

La salida que habían encontrado desapareció.

 _Pasillo_. _Primer Subsuelo._

-Gracias. -Exclamo un soldado-gracias -Ninguno tenia el collar que le habían visto en la superficie, Manigoldo estaba mudo. Su rostro estaba lleno de una sustancia bordo. De no ser que había corrido, todos hubieran creído que Milo lo había lastimado.

-¿Manigoldo? -Albafica se puso junto a su amigo.

-¿Cual de los tres fue el hijo de puta que hizo ese disparo? -Pregunto al fin mientras se quitaba la cosa del rostro- Esta cosa huele a podrido... -Los observo fijamente- Ese tiro es de francotirador y yo solo veo tres.

-¿Quien le arrancó la mano?-interrogo otro. Albafica e Ío miraron a Milo, este aun tenia el rifle en su poder.

-Debí saber que habías sido tu... -Manigoldo termino de limpiarse lo mejor posible la cara- tenias que ser hermano de Kardia... -Milo no sabía decir si eso fue un insulto o un cumplido.

-Hey. -El piloto miro a Regulus- ¿El helicóptero?

-Donde lo deje... Ni siquiera le prestaron atención... -Hizo una mueca- mataron a mi copiloto...

-Hay artillería antiaérea -Comento uno- escapar con el no es opción.

-yo estaba pensando en la metralleta igual, dispara ráfagas de balas anti blindaje... Nos seria muy útil.

-Si, pero seguimos teniendo el problema de que estamos aquí. -Replico otro de los soldados.-No hay salida, la destruyo -indico a Aldebarán con la cabeza, muchos en parte agradecían que pusiera mucho escombro entre ellos y el enemigo.

-Si encontramos una salida una vez, lo haremos de vuelta. -Notifico Milo, el hecho de poder herir a la criatura había revivido las esperanzas del grupo. La suya incluida.

-¿Con que le disparaste?

-Anti blindaje expansiva de bronce. -Ío dejo salir un silbido, Albafica sonrió a medias... El chico había tenido en cuenta su anterior descubrimiento.

-¡Debiste dispararle a la cabeza! -Bramo uno de los antiguos rehenes.

-Ya le habían disparado antes con una anti blindaje común. -Regulus apenas alzó la voz- Disparar a su cabeza y que se repitiera lo mismo hubiera sido contraproducente a parte, sin su mano no podrá hacer nada.

 _Tercer subsuelo._

Su mano... Le habían arrancado su mano. Observo el segmento dañado, mataría al humano que se había atrevido a hacerle semejante dañó. Su mano se repondría, poseían tecnología para hacerlo... Por eso se hallaba ahí.

- **Le arrancare las manos al que me hizo esto.**

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** ** _El nombre "del ser" es Xipo totec. Una de las deidades de la muerte de la cultura mexita. A propósito lo escribí mal._**


	12. Capitulo XI

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo XI_**

 ** _Eco._**

-¿Como haremos para salir de aquí? -Eran en total 12 personas... Algunos solo contaban con las armas de menor calibre de los pilotos de mecha.

Eran ratones en un laberinto, no tenían un camino de escapar a la vista... no tenían idea de como salir.

Milo les escuchaba debatir sobre que camino tomar, pero sus voces eran lejanas... Demasiado lejanas. Sus ojos lentamente fueron cerrándose de a poco todo se termino de volver lejano. Lejano y negro.

-¡Milo! -Aioria se arrodillo junto a su amigo desfallecido, hasta solo unos segundos el joven estaba de pie junto a él. -Milo... Milo...Milo... Reacciona. Amigo, abre los ojos... Milo.

-Déjame verlo -Aldebarán corrió a Aioria y dio vuelta al inconsciente soldado- tranquilo, no veo heridas...

-Puede que solo este exhausto. -Informo Albafica mientras el grandote se cargaba al inconsciente muchacho en la espalda- Darle su arma a Manigoldo... El también tiene entrenamiento de tirador. -El hombre tomo el arma sin réplica alguna. -¿que haremos Regulus?

-Shaka... Muéstranos el mapa que estuviste armando. -El chico así lo hizo. -Por aquí no podemos ir... En el segundo nivel... Esta el laboratorio. Debe haber muchos de ellos ahí luego de que sacamos a Albafica.

-Puede que ahí se es estén llevando a los otros -reclamo uno de los tantos- deberíamos ir por ellos y...

-Yo no recordaba nada. -Le corto Albafica- ¿Crees que los otros nos sean de utilidad si tampoco se acuerdan como se llaman.

-¿Que hay del primer nivel?

-Estamos en él... -Comento Regulus- subimos trepando una pared en ruinas... Sentimos viento venir de ahí por eso nos arriesgamos a subir por ahí. -Observo a Milo inconsciente-Pero ahora contamos con alguien inconsciente y no podemos andar con poco tacto. -ninguno se atrevió a sugerir dejarlo, dado que era por Milo que estaban vivos y libres.

-Tendremos que dividirnos en grupos y revisarlo todo... -Concluyo Manigoldo al ver que nadie quería tomar la voz y decir lo obvio. - que un grupo se quede aquí con el cabo Antiko y los demás revisaremos el lugar. Si encontraron una salida... Encontraremos otra, aunque tengamos que trepar por un hueco.

* * *

Buscaron una habitación solitaria, encontraron lo que parecía ser una vieja bodega. Había cajas extrañas y ninguno se atrevía a abrirlas. Camus se quito la chaqueta, la plegó y la puso bajo la cabeza de Milo. Su amigo no reaccionaba y eso le preocupaba... Primero el trino de aves y luego este pierde el conocimiento. Podría ser que fuera solo por el agotamiento mental, pero rogaba sinceramente que no tuviera que ver con el disparo a la criatura.

-Camus. -Ío se paro junto a él-¿Revisarías los bolsillos de Milo?

-¿las balas?-El francotirador sonrió como toda respuesta. Las termino encontrando en uno de los bolsillos laterales, junto a una foto de la familia del soldado. -Hay cuatro solamente... -Regreso la foto a su lugar... ¿Milo siempre la había tenido consigo? Nunca la había notado, su amigo debería de haberla guardado con sumo recelo todos eso años.

¿Como era posible que la tuviera? ¿Acaso Milo la cargaba consigo desde que cumplió los 16? Milo siempre decía "Cuanto tiempo nos queda"... El chico ya había ponderado hacía tiempo que podría ser seleccionado para el ejercito.

-Por unos segundos... -Al escuchar la voz de Aioria, Camus alzo la vista- me dio la sensación que uno de ellos iba a sugerir que dejáramos a Milo -Camus no hizo ni una sola mueca, dado que el también llego a pensar lo mismo. Solo habían quedado ellos tres ahí. Los demás buscarían alguna salida.- ¿Que crees que le paso?

-Debe estar agotado... Es solo eso. -Comento al fin Camus tras un largo silencio. -¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

-Sabes...que si. -Esas palabras le dieron un regusto amargo a su boca. Camus aun no lo sabía y por eso confiaba ciegamente en él. Ahora no podía decirle estando Milo inconsciente, no podía hacerlo.

-Cuando bajamos al cuarto subsuelo, no encontramos ningún ave. -Aioria le miro confundido- Milo era el único que podía escucharlas y según Defteros... No era la primera vez que alguien escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros... Solo que luego la ONU les hacía desaparecer.

-¿Eso dijo Defteros? -Camus asintió y luego miro a Milo.

\- Parecía realmente preocupado... Hasta incluso me pareció ver temor en el... Nos ordeno no decir nada a nadie -Miro a Aioria- pero tu eres nuestro amigo... Así que no veo el problema de contarte. -Aioria sentía ganas de vomitar- si es necesario escapar con Milo... Se que podemos contar contigo. -El castaño bajo la mirada, se sentía la peor porquería que había existido.

 _Poseidón, al mismo tiempo._

-Volver a intentarlo.

-Negativo señor. -Todos miraban lo que decía la pantalla: señal no encontrada.

-Mencionaron que había subsuelos, puede estén interfiriendo con la señal del chip del sub teniente Alhena. -Comento Asmita, Sísifo junto a él apretaba sus dientes por la rabia. Tras el ataque aéreo los aviones habían regresado al porta aviones. Ahora había vehículos antiaéreos... Aun no se explicaban de donde habían salido. Los radares no habían detectado, ahora su esposa y su sobrino estaban de ahí... En esa isla, a merced del enemigo.

Los asiáticos no podían ayudar debido a que el enemigo se había fortalecido y no parecían dispuestos a perder terreno... Algo debería de haber para que tomaran esa postura. Algo...

Y ese algo tendría que ver con Guantánamo.

-Señor. -Sage no se dio vuelta, a pesar que sabía que le hablaban a él- Permítame ir. -Asmita contuvo el impulso de girar su cabeza y al escuchar la voz del muchacho francés. Ni siquiera Sísifo se había atrevido a abrir la boca. Dado que solo se encontraría con la negativa de Sage.

-Eres consiente del riesgo -Hizo una pausa- ¿Cierto sargento Aqua?

-No será la primera vez que realizo una misión de exploración... Señor.

-Pero será la primera que harás solo -Degel apretó los dientes, quería perder el control nuevamente y golpear al comandante... Pero se lo debía a Asmita, este había tomado toda posible responsabilidad sobre su accionar.

-¿Que hay de la teniente Jocaro? Ella es piloto y según tengo entendido era de reconocimiento.

-Ella está en enfermería, dudo que pueda ser de ayuda. -Sage realmente comprendía a Degel, pero no podían arriesgarse de esa manera.

-Tenemos que saber que sucede... Puede que Alhena este muerto por eso no se activa su señal... -Sage apretó los dientes- por que no ordena revisar el ultimo rastro de su señal.

-No es mala idea, la que sugiere el sargento. -Comento Asmita. Sage hizo un gesto con la mano y el sistema rastreo donde se había emitido por ultima vez la señal.

-Hacer un paralelismo con la imágenes de los satélites. -Ordeno Sage en un tono carente de emociones.

-Señor, se produjo una explosión en el mismo instante que se perdió la señal o eso demuestra el satélite.

-Declara al subteniente Alhena perdido en acción , hasta que podamos constatar que sucedió.

-Señor...

-Me temo que no voy a darle mi autorización.

-Señor -Asmita tomo la palabra ahora- seria un buen momento para probar las mejoras de Zodiac Acuario...

-Y podría perderse un soldado y un mecha si seguimos el impulso... -Soltó el comandante a modo de réplica, entendía la tensión presente... Pero no podía ceder.

-Señor. Puede enviarnos a Jocaro y a mi... -Claramente Degel había estado hablando con la mujer- ¿Es mas valioso un pedazo de metal que la información que puede obtener de un reconocimiento? -Sage se dio vuelta y observo a Degel fijamente, los ojos ligeramente morados no parecían dispuestos a ceder ni un poco su intensidad.

 _Zodiac Acuario, tres horas después._

-¿Estas segura que quieres venir?

- ** _Muy segura... A parte Regulus necesitara un mecha_** -Replico la mujer en la pantalla, la teniente Gioca Jocaro tripularía un Zodiac Leo cuyo piloto había fallecido. - ** _Que bueno que pudieron reparar este..._** ** _-Alpha 18 Acuario. Joker. Tienen prohibido iniciar ataques. Su misión es exploración del terreno. -_** Se realizo una pausa- ** _Nada mas. No se excedan, es una orden._** ** _-No se preocupe, tengo muy presente la causa de la orden._** -Replico la joven, los médicos habían puesto el grito en el cielo cuando escucharon lo que iba a pasar. Actualmente, disponía de una serie de seis jeringas con calmantes... Si se le abrían los puntos debía darse por muerta. Mas que eso no podía hacer, se lo debía a esos chicos. Si no fuera por ellos, aun seguirían en las islas esperando su muerte.

- ** _Abriendo compuertas._** -Dijo una voz distinta, Degel tomo una buena bocanada de aire y los sistemas del mecha se pusieron en línea.

-Zodiac Acuario en línea y procediendo a iniciar la misión.

- ** _Zodiac Leo en línea, procediendo a iniciar la misión._** -Escucho la voz de la mujer.

 _Primer subsuelo, base de Guantánamo._

-Hasta que despiertas. -Milo intento sentarse pero un mareo dominó su cuerpo y tuvo que apoyarse en los brazos. -¿Milo?

-Estoy bien... Solo me siento raro. -Una arcada llego a él, pero contuvo la nausea. -Chicos... No me siento bien -Camus toco la frente del chico, ardía en fiebre- tengo mucho calor... -Con movimientos torpes intento desabrocharse la chaqueta. Aioria le ayudo y sintió el calor en el cuerpo de Milo. -Tengo mucho calor...

-Resiste Milo... -Soltó el muchacho mientras Camus mojaba un pañuelo con el agua de la cantimplora- dale agua... -Aioria sostuvo a Milo del mentón, para que pudiera beber... -Bebe, Milo, toma agua... Tienes que beber algo...

 _Matadero, en algún lugar de México. Unos minutos antes._

-Ya regrésame eso -Calvera le quito el collar de las manos a Kardia, lo había estado buscando todo el día - Te dije que no lo tomaras... No quería bañarme con él, pero no es escusa para que tu lo tomes -Le miro con reproche antes de ponérselo de nuevo- Puede ser muy peligroso si se rompe el equilibrio...

-Sera raro lo que te estoy por decir... Pero sentía a Milo, no se como explicarlo...-Calvera le observo atentamente, Kardia solo había ido a la habitación donde dormían y había visto el collar medio oculto bajo la almohada. -Pero sentía esa calidez que siento cuando tengo a Milo cerca.

-El collar se involucra con nuestros anhelos... Según él -Calvera se sentó a su lado- Puede ponerse en contacto con aquello que tanto deseamos... Pero es peligroso.

-¿Peligroso en que sentido?

-Existen... Ciertas consecuencias... El anhelo, puede sufrir cuando el equilibrio se retira. -Le contemplo con pena- Mas cuando no estas acostumbrado a usar el poder del collar...

-¿Crees que le hice algo malo a mi hermano? ¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SENTIA A MILO ENSERIO?

-No grites Kardia -Sonrió y paso su mano por uno de los mechones índigo del hombre- Tu hermano estará bien... Puede que solo se sienta mareado... El daño es proporcional al tiempo que estuvo en equilibrio -Aunque dudo que puedas sostener el equilibrio correctamente.- ¿Como te sientes? -Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar al interior del edificio.

-Desde que tome este collar, no me he sentido acalorado en ningún momento. -Calvera dejo salir un suspiro y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección-¿Que sucede?

-Voy a buscar al medico... Cuando el eco regrese, te vas a sentir horrible.

-¿Eco?

-Tu sentías a tu hermano... Sentías lo que el siente,te sientes bien por que el esta bien... tu hermano recibió un eco de lo que tu sientes... Y cuando vuelva te vas a sentir de patata, como tu dices.

-De patada, no patata... -Comenzó a caminar hacia el modesto cuarto que compartían, cada uno ahí tenia su propio catre- Veré si puedo dormir... -¿Milo se sentirá como yo? ¿Le cause daño a mi propio hermano por culpa del collar?

¿Quiere decir que Milo esta sufriendo ese dolor? Ese calo...

 _Primer subsuelo. Guantánamo._

Milo estaba cubierto de sudor, sus dos amigo entendían que sufría... Algo le pasaba y no sabían como detener su malestar. Le habían desvestido de la cintura para arriba. Esperando que eso le ayudara con la sensación de calor que le atormenta.

Tenía el cuerpo lleno de una fina capa de sudor y una respiración corta debido al malestar. Colocaron nuevamente un paño sobre la frente de Milo.

-¿Que tiene?

-No lo se -Camus miro a su amigo- no lo se. -Cada tanto dejaba salir un jadeo de dolor.

Estaba sufriendo.

-¿Crees que dispararle a esa cosa sea la causa?

-Ya no se que creer...

 ** _Continuara_**.


	13. Capitulo XII

Capitulo XII

Caos.

Ío y Regulus hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano para fingir que no escuchaban. Milo les había salvado el pellejo y algunos murmuran la posibilidad de dejarle atrás si todo se complica. Ío miro a Regulus, el rostro de este parecía el de una estatua griega, una expresión sin emoción.

-Sin salida. -Ío le dio un golpe a la pared, no había salida por ninguno de los caminos que transitaban. -Vamos a tener que volver. -Regulus subió la intensidad de su linterna y alumbro la pared.

-Es una puerta... Ven esas rendijas arriba y debajo -Apago la linterna y observo a los demás- en algún lado debe haber un mecanismo de apertura. Revisen las paredes... Tiene que haber algún sistema de apertura.

-¿No falta alguien? -Al escuchar la pregunta, Ío y Regulus notaron la ausencia de Aldebarán. Este había estado tan callado todo el tiempo... Que habían olvidado que el piloto estaba con ellos.

-Estaba cerrando la marcha... La última vez que le vi.

 _Albafica, Manigoldo, Mu y Shaka._

-Por aquí subimos... -Todos miraron la pared destruida y la profundidad de la oscuridad misma.

-¿Quieres buscar a Agasha? -Era claramente retorico.

-No es necesario que vengan conmigo... -Informo el francotirador con el rifle de Milo.

-No bajaras solo. -Informo Mu en un tono decidido.- A parte podremos encontrar algo de información que podría sernos de utilidad.

 _Segundo subsuelo._

-Soy yo... O este lugar se ve distinto... -No era necesario que Mu aclarara ese "distinto". Había luz y nada indicaba su anterior tétrica apariencia. Sacando el lugar dónde ellos habían ingresado, todo lo demás estaba en buenas condiciones. -Esto me pone nervioso...

-Andando. -Ordeno Albafica.

-Dios no permitas que tengan cámaras funcionando. -Susurra Shaka, mientras comienzan a caminar... No era católico, pero se le había pegado la muletilla de pedir a Dios por que algo no pasara.

-Dios te oiga -Replico sardónico el Italiano.

 _Centro de seguridad. Cuarto subsuelo._

-Buscar al amo, informarle de los intrusos en el segundo nivel. -Ordeno quien había sido puesto a cargo. - Vigilarles de momento -Observo las pantallas, en cada una de ellas estaban los grupos. -El amo estará complacido con saber de ellos.

 _Pasillo, segundo Subsuelo._

-Se ve tan distinto... Ahora que hay luz. -Shaka observa hacia todos lados... No es capaz de ver cámaras en ningún lado, pero siente que lo vigilan.- Creo que saben que estamos aquí...

-No eres del todo herrado. -Comento Manigoldo, no termino de decir esas palabras cuando escucharon una especie de "clic". Antes que pudieran reaccionar, quedaron separados por una extraña pared, podían ver algo en el aire separándolos.

-Shaka... -Manigoldo sujeto a Mu y le negó con la cabeza.- Tenemos que buscar una forma de rodear esto. -Shaka le miro confundido y luego dejo salir un suspiro. Albafica señalo su oído y luego negó con el dedo índice. No les escuchaban.

Mu reviso entre sus bolsillos y saco un pequeño anotador.

Buscaremos la forma de darle la vuelta.

Regresen a la pared.

Nosotros veremos como llegar.

-Vete Al... El cordero y yo estaremos bien -Mu le dedico una mala cara al mayor por lo del "cordero". El lemuriano observo como su amigo era tomado del brazo por el otro, Shaka no quería irse y dejarles solo.

-¿Alguna idea?

-Rogar que no nos pillen

 _Aldebarán_.

El chico estaba atrapado, no le habían escuchado cuando comenzó a llamarles... Tampoco podía retroceder dado que otra de esas extrañas "paredes" le impedía la acción. Se toco el brazo derecho, parte de la tela de su chaqueta estaba quemada al igual que la piel... Se había sentado en el medio entre ambas paredes... La oscuridad en ambos lados, se sentía un niño. Las luces se encendieron, de un lado había soldados apuntándole y del otro estaba ese ser con cuatro soldados más.

Al verlo Aldebarán sintió pánico, llevo el cañón del arma a su mentón... Lagrimas surgieron, no quería... Pero tampoco quería ser prisionero de esa cosa...

Sus manos se deslizaron y cayeron inertes a un costado del arma.

Aldebarán tenia los ojos cerrados y el arma cayo al suelo con un ruido seco. El sistema aspiró el gas inoloro que fue soltado en ese espacio reducido en que se hallaba el piloto. En ningún momento noto el gas somnífero que había sido lanzado.

- ** _Llevarlo al cuarto subsuelo. Nos dirá donde están los otros..._**

 _Manigoldo y Mu._

-No me gusta nada esto... -Mu se acerco a una de las puertas cerradas, ahora las habitaciones con camillas estaban ocupadas por soldados de la ONU. Uno alzo la vista y vio a Mu cuando observo por la ventanilla.

A pesar que no le podía escuchar, sabia muy bien que pedía el joven.

-Los tienen aquí... -Manigoldo observo la extraña pantalla que sin duda serbia de cerrojo- Tengo entendido que estuviste con los nerds de la cueva... ¿Crees que puedas abrirlo? -Mu miro la tierra en la pantalla. Comenzó a tocar los botones, rogando no activar ningún sistema de emergencia. La puerta se abrió y el soldado salió.-¿Como lo hiciste?

-La tierra... Quien activo esta cosa.. -Indico las marcas del polvillo movido en distintas direcciones- paso el dedo muy cerca de la pantalla mientras introducía el código... Fue solo suerte.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Kaiser Leonido, división de infantería... -Miro las otras puertas- ¿Sacaran a los demás?

-Todo depende de las puertas... -Informo Mu, había sido de pura casualidad el que pudiera sacar a ese soldado.

-¿Que le paso a tu remera? -Pregunto Manigoldo, mientras Mu le daba su ultima pistola al soldado.

-No lo se, desperté con la remera rota... -Informo el joven- me duele el pecho... -Comento, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirle que su semblante no aguriaba nada bueno. Parecía que tuviera los minutos de vida contados.

 _Ío y Regulus._

Habían dejado a los otros con la puerta, irían a buscar a Aldebarán ellos solos. No les inspiraba confianza ninguno... Si eran capaces de hablar tan despreocupadamente de abandonar a un camarada, en caso de que Aldebarán necesitara ayuda, algo les decía que lo dejarían a su suerte.

-Uno de ellos puede saber que le paso y opto por no decir nada... -Observaron el pasillo iluminado que se hallaba a su izquierda.- Espera... Regulus el arma de Aldebarán... -El arma negra seguía en el suelo, donde había caído después de que Aldebarán quedara inconsciente. Comenzaron a caminar con cautela hacia esta, temiendo que alguna pared en realidad fuera una puerta.

No paso mucho hasta que escucharon ecos de disparos, la dirección era donde habían dejado a los otros.

-Maldita sea... -Ío apretó los dientes- Busquemos a Aldebarán... Puede ser que él aun este vivo.

-Ío. -El nombre susurrado de una forma mortecina decía mas que mil palabras.

-Eso fue una balacera... -Ío camino los últimos pasos y tomo el arma de Aldebarán. -¿crees que lo hallan llevado abajo?

-Solo hay una forma de descubrirlo -Replico Regulus, ya la muerte de otros se le hacia tan ajena que en cierto punto le aterra -Vayamos con los mocosos... -Dijo refiriéndose a Camus, Aioria y Milo- puede que Milo ya recobrara el conocimiento... -Ellos por lo menos aun tienen humanidad... Con ellos al lado, me siento humano.

-Si, tienes razón... Volvamos con ellos. -Ío también se sentía indiferente ante la posible muerte de sus camaradas- tenemos que volver con ellos. -Junto a ellos siento emociones... Ahora no siento nada, agrega para sus adentros.

Cuarto subsuelo.

Aldebarán escupió sangre, amargamente recordó las películas que tanto le habían gustado alguna vez. Donde el héroe lograba escapar o algo pasaba mientras era interrogado. Pero no estaba en una película y sus amigos no sabían que le había pasado... Nadie le ayudaría ahora.

-¿Por que hacen esto?

-Por que se nos ordeno sacarte información... ¿No es obvio? -Comento uno con una sonrisa burlona- a parte... Por que queremos, no todos son abejas bajo sus ordenes. -Amplio su sonrisa- ¿Vas a decirnos donde esta ese tal Milo que él busca?

-No se de que Milo habla... ¡Son humanos por que le ayudan!

-Por que es el bando ganador obviamente.. -El puño fue de nuevo contra el joven moreno- Ahora deja de mentir... -Le metió una patada al soldado, luego tomo la cadena con identificación de su victima- Aldebarán... ¿Igual que la estrella? Pues bueno, estrellita... Vas a terminar estrellado si no hablas.

-No se nada...

-¿En serio? -Sonrió de manera burlona-Veamos cuanto es que no sabes... O cuanto eres capaz de sostener esa mentira.

Prisión de Quetzalcóatl, una hora después.

-No dijo nada. Esta inconsciente... Cuando reaccione seguiré con el interrogatorio.

-El sabe... En un recuerdo lo vi junto al muchacho...

-¿Quien es ese? -Pregunto mientras observa a la persona tras el cristal... Acostado en una mesa de piedra y sujeto por grilletes amurados a la misma. Cubierto por una cúpula de vidrio y apuntado por armas de gran calibre de disparo repetitivo.

-Eso a ti no te importa... -Comenzó a caminar, observando las pantallas que eran monitoreadas por los soldados. Algunas cámaras no funcionan, pero otras si... Esas eran las que le importaba.

Observo el pasillo donde estaban las celdas, uno de los prisioneros estaba fuera de esta, junto a él había dos soldados mas. Sonrió, dos por un soldado... No era mal cambio.

 _Manigoldo y Mu._

-Ag... -Los dos se dieron vuelta y observaron al joven identificado como Kaiser. Este se llevo la mano al pecho, no paso mucho hasta que cayo al suelo de rodilla.- duele... -Gimió... Luego sangre broto de su boca antes de caer al suelo y quedar ahí tendido. Manigoldo le dio vuelta y vio una marca oscura formándose a la altura del corazón. Había lagrimas en sus ojos, había llorado del dolor antes de morir.

-Hijos de... -Apretó los dientes, observo a los que se habían asomado por las ventanillas a ver que pasaba. Mas de uno tenía la ropa rasgada en el pecho... Manigoldo les contempla y observa la puerta abierta de la celda de Kaiser.

¿Y si sacarlo era lo que había causado su muerte? ¿Si en su pecho había una cruel versión de una tobillera electrónica? Manigoldo juraría, amargamente, que al chico le había reventado el corazón.

No podían liberar a los demás si les esperaba el mismo destino que ese muchacho. Cerro los ojos de Kaiser y limpio las lagrimas de dolor. Sus últimos momentos de vida habían sido de esperanza, para concluir en un tormento.

¿Realmente eran lagrimas de dolor o de tristeza al ver truncada su esperanza?

-¡Vámonos! -El hombre cayo en la cuenta en lo que pasaba cuando Mu abrió fuego. Los dos comenzaron a correr. Ninguno miro atrás... Kaiser estaba ahí en el suelo, en medio del pasillo. Matando la esperanza de los restantes prisioneros.

* * *

Corrieron por los pasillos, sin mirar atrás... En algún momento los pies de Mu le llevaron al ascensor sin funcionar. No lo pensaron mucho, antes de darse cuenta estaban bajando por las sogas. No les siguieron hacia abajo.

Se quedaron a mitad de camino, suponiendo que era el tercer subsuelo...

-¿Que hacemos? -Mu miro a Manigoldo, había disparado a matar... Había matado a cinco personas... Jamás había disparado a un ser humano directamente. Sentía el estomago vacío y al mismo tiempo nauseas. Quería vomitar...

-¿Bajar? -Observo las cuerdas... Podrían subir al primer piso... Pero para eso tendrían que pasar por el primer y segundo subsuelo.

-Si otra no queda... -Manigoldo le observo, sabia que Mu acababa de sufrir un shock. Algo le decía que era la primera vez que mataba a una persona. Ver una maquina no era lo mismo que ver al humano tras ella... Solo ves una maquina.

-Mentiría si te digo que te acostumbras, pero a medida que pase el tiempo... Tu mente te hará creer que ya no te afecta. -Mu miro a Manigoldo- Lo digo por experiencia personal. Es una guerra, nosotros solo podemos seguir adelante.

-Esperemos que las cuerdas lleguen hasta abajo. -Mu susurro esas palabras antes de comenzar a deslizarse por ellas. Manigoldo le observo, pareciera que el muchacho no le había escuchado.

-Mierda, esta en shock... -Sera una bomba de tiempo.

 _Cuarto subsuelo._

 ** _-¿Por que la dejaste con vida?_** -Observo la pantalla donde una joven de cabellera castaña estaba acostada a una cama conectado a distintos aparatos que según sabia eran de uso medico.

- ** _El hijo de un soldado, será soldado..._** -Informo Xipo tote- **_cuanta mas sangre de soldado corra por sus venas, mejor soldado será. Sera un guerrero Jaguar una vez su llegada al mundo se produzca._**

- ** _En otras palabras, la dejaste con vida por que esta embarazada._** -Chasqueo la lengua- **_Si quieres soldados de sangre, no asesines a las mujeres soldado... Yo no tengo drama de facilitarle mas de esos..._**

- ** _Eres tan corrupto, que me asqueas._** -Informo el ser con notorio desagrado- **_Yo no quiero guerreros jaguar hijos de corruptos... Prefiero guerreros jaguar, hijos de guerreros puros._**

- ** _Ja. Como si fuera tan fácil... ¿Acaso sabes quien es el padre de ese?_** -Le miro burlón, el ser le miro y sonrió era claro que lo sabia- **_Uno de los interrogados por su eminencia ¿Cual? Podrías usarlos como semental._**

- ** _Se escapo..._** -Indico una pantalla- **_Aunque tu idea no es mala... Valiosos padres, engendran valiosos hijos._**

- _Luego el ser despreciable y corrupto soy yo_. -Comento el albino de ojos plata, sabia que ese ser no entendería si hablaba en Noruego. Xipo tocte le miro de reojo, pero no dijo nada... Sabia que podía desechar al hombre cuando quisiera.

- ** _Ve_** ** _por él._**

 _Albafica y Shaka._

-Deberíamos volver... Capaz que ya no esta esa cosa...-protesto Shaka, Albafica no había soltado su brazo en ningún momento.

-Si volviéramos, aun así... Dudo que ellos sigan ahí. -Replico Albafica, por dentro ardía de la furia por haber fallado. Agasha, le había fallado a su amor... No había sido capaz de protegerla... No había sido capaz de dar con ella. -entiende esto, nuestro primer objetivo es sobrevivir... El segundo es la supervivencia del otro.

-Si es así -Shaka se soltó de un tirón y le observo desafiante- ¿Por que bajamos por ella? ¿Acaso nuestro primer objetivo no es sobrevivir? -Albafica guardo silencio ante la acusación implícita- ¡Perdimos a Mu!

-Tu eras el que hacía el mapa ¿cierto? -No tenia argumento contra sus palabras.

-Si.

-Entonces... Sigamos poniendo secciones a tu mapa y de paso busquemos a nuestros amigos.

Continuara.


	14. Capitulo XIII

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

 **Capitulo XIII**

 **Cautivo.**

* * *

-¿Este lugar siempre estuvo así de iluminado?

-No. -La respuesta fue mecánica, a Manigoldo no le agrado... Primero empezaban con respuestas así... Luego venia el caos mental y la ruptura total de manera temporal de toda lógica. En otras palabras, estaba a nada de tener que lidiar con un lapsus de locura.

 _Exterior. Al mismo tiempo._

-Iniciando silencio radial.

Degel detuvo su mecha, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Pero al mismo tiempo una parte de él le impedía al pánico dominarle.

Camus.

Camus estaba en peligro y no podía quedarse solo mirando los satélites. Libero un dron de reconocimiento, lo que este vería también lo haría el zodiac leo de la teniente Jocaro.

Estaban a cuatro kilómetros de la base, mas no podían acercársele. Un sargento con ataques de pánico y una teniente que estuvo al borde de la muerte. Menudos refuerzos.

Supuso que por eso habían aceptado enviarles. Lo único de valor, eran los mechas que estaban en poder de su hermano y sus compañeros.

 _Primer subsuelo, Base de Guantánamo._

-Milo.

-¿Que me paso? ¿Y mi ropa?

-Te la quitamos, estabas ardiendo. -Aioria le regreso las remeras y chaleco.-Levantaste mucha temperatura.

-¿En serio? -Milo les miro, perdido no recordaba nada de las horas previas- ¿Y los demás? ¿Y mi arma?

-Buscando una salida y tu rifle lo tiene Manigoldo. -el chico tanteo sus bolsillos- se las di a Ío. -Milo se puso de pie y termino de vestirse.- debemos buscar al resto.

-Lo mejor seria esperar aquí... -Camus les observó- y se los ordeno como su líder de equipo.

-Como quieras Camus. -Milo se sentó contra la pared.- esperemos que alguno encuentre algo. -Milo se puso a pensar en la bala y como esta había dañado al ser-por que no agarre mas...

-¿Eh?

-Por que no agarre mas de esas balas.

-No es momento para pensar eso. -Aioria trato de ser positivo- por lo menos ya tenemos un dato de ellos... Uno valioso que puede significar la diferencia en el campo de batalla.

* * *

 _Albafica y Shaka._

-Al suelo los dos. -Shaka tenia su arma lista para disparar, lo mismo que Albafica... Aunque eso no podía hacer mucho con el hecho de ser rodeados.- se que me entienden -el albino sonrió- arrojen las armas al suelo y acuéstense los dos con las manos en la cabeza. -las armas apuntaban a los dos- él solo te quiere a ti -Miro a Albafica- pero haremos la excepción con el rubio si se rinden.

-Quien quiera que sea "él", me quiere solo a mi, nada garantiza la seguridad de mi compañero.

-Tienes mi palabra de que seguirá vivo. -Nos será de utilidad en algún momento, agrega para sus adentros.- Pienso llevarme a ambos. -Sonríe de una manera que Shaka duda de la cordura del hombre.- Aquí no tienen ni voz ni voto.

Shaka mueve sus manos entre las extrañas esposas, ahora también lleva un collar con un pequeño dispositivo. Según el sujeto, que se ha identificado como Minos, es para asegurar la colaboración de Albafica. Tras esas palabras les mostro un pequeño artefacto negro con una pantalla.

El detonador.

Una explosión pequeña, pero letal.

Los llevan hasta una pared que se eleva y muestra un ascensor. Shaka sabe que su vida pende de un hilo. Cuando el sujeto le puso la bomba, sonrió y le dedico una mirada completamente trastornada. Haría explotar la bomba sin importar que... El quería asesinarlo y lo haría a la primera oportunidad que se presentara.

 _Cuarto subsuelo._

La gran puerta es levantada y los chicos se encuentran con el mismísimo centro de mando enemigo. El ser esta en el medio, alrededor suyo están las personas a cargo de todo. Con terror Albafica y Shaka ven a Rgulus e Ío. Los están siguiendo con las cámaras, ellos no saben que son observados y que sin duda serán rodeados cuando los enemigos decidan ir por ellos.

Tras una pared de cristal hay una mesa y una cúpula… Dentro hay una persona aprisionada, parece incluso mas joven que Shaka. Albafica piensa lo peor… podría ser que ahí es donde los soldados pasan a ser ovejas obedientes de los seres.

- **Le he traído al que quería y uno mas**.- Con alivio, observa que los otros no aparecen en las pantallas.

- **Ese muchacho esta en los recuerdos del prisionero. A veces puedes ser útil.** -Shaka esta paralizado del miedo... No sabe como debe actuar, por eso su semblante esta tranquilo, su cerebro dicta tantas ordenes contrarias a medida que el ser se acerca. - **Veamos que tiene para aportar a la causa.**

-¡No! -Shaka recuerda lo que pasaba a los soldados cuando esa cosa les tocaba.

-Quieto chico -Le mostro el detonador.-Se un buen cautivo y déjate tocar... -A ninguno de los prisioneros le paso por alto el doble sentido. Albafica intento soltarse y auxiliar a Shaka, ese sujeto de cabellera alba sin duda estaba demente.

-¡MATADME ENTONCES! -El ser paro frente a él y luego observó a Minos. Este dijo unas palabras en el idioma extraño.

- **Este se queda aquí y aquel a la celda.** -Los guerreros agarraron a Albafica y se lo llevaron a rastras de ahí.

-¡Shaka resiste! -Albafica intento oponer resistencia, pero al final fue llevado fuera del lugar.

No quiero olvidar... No quiero olvidar a mi hermano. Pensando en ello, la criatura puso su mano en su frente. Shaka veía cosas que ya pasaron, momentos con Shijima que ya no volverían. Sentía algo mas, furia... El ser estaba furioso.

Una bofetada de revés lo arrojo al suelo. No solo pudo observar la furia del ser, había visto algo mas.

- **Su corazón esta quebrado y su mente solo me muestra la causa.** -De los ojos de Shaka caían lagrimas, jamás creyó que recordaría tantas cosas de Shijima. - **Llévalo a una de las celdas... Dormirle, creo saber como obtener la información.**

* * *

- _Shaka. -Sus ojos se fueron abriendo- hermanito despierta. -_ Shijima estaba ahí, de rodillas junto a él. Llevaba el uniforme que le correspondía a la alianza asiática.- _despierta, estas en peligro._

 _-¿Shijima?_

 _-si, hermanito soy..._

 _-Shijima._

El temible Xipe totec estaba de pie, junto a la camilla a la que habían amarrado a Shaka. Ambas manos estaban a los costados de la cabeza del chico. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, mientras duraba el trance en que mantenía una charla con Shaka. Mientras este hablaba con lo que creía era el espíritu o la representación mental de Shijima. Lentamente, fue quitando sus manos del chico. Seria algo lento, pero rompería la psique del chico.

Ya era hora de que "Shijima" dejara a su hermanito. Paso su mano por encima de la frente de Shaka. El chico comenzó a contraerse y a quejarse dormido. Luego Shijima volvería a sacarle de la pesadilla... Me momento la mente de Shaka seria atormentada por lo que el deseaba que viera.

 **Continuara**.


End file.
